Romance of the DW Pairings
by SilentNinja
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic with series of canon, hinted, and non canon pairings. Vday is over but not the fic. Final Chapter 10 is up. Warning long chapter and some serious material. COMPLETED
1. Lu Bu and Diao Chan

Disclaimer: Wonder if I should repeat this over and over. Nope, I don't own Dynasty Warriors.

Romance of the DW pairings

Lu Bu and Diao Chan

* * *

It was all a dud. The strongest man under heaven surrounded by those he continuously betrayed out of just for himself and not those he can't see that truly care. In the end, killing Ding Yuan into serving Dong Zhuo was a horrible mistake. But, it's worth a famous horse to put his might to test against the coalition. Now, two former coalition members are waiting to put an end to his existence. Should he go to hell with Dong Zhuo?

"Dammit, all this time I would of do something about Zhang Fei before I realize Liu Bei wasn't the one who tried to steal behind my back, but I stole this city from him," Lu Bu thought.

There is no room for forgiveness to one who seeks only for himself. Gao Shun, Zhang Liao, Chen Gong, Hou Cheng, Song Xian, and Wei Xu are all questioning his attitude and one by one are thinking of betraying him. As for Diao Chan, will she betray him too? Does she even care to forgive him anymore?

That question must wait. Right now, he has to figure out a way to survive this siege. Cao Cao can be seen either mocking his stupidity. Yes, Lu Bu admits he's not the brightest of mind thinking. But, this is a good time to react. More importantly the people of Xia Pi are in danger of being hold in the castle by the sounds of war.

"Lord Lu Bu, are you alright? Look Hou Cheng didn't mean to bother you with a drink while breaking a rule by mistake. He just wanted you to calm down," Gao Shun explained.

Lu Bu didn't say anything in reply. He's ashame of the treatment. Gao Shun shook his head in disappoint of the commotion.

"Anyway, I come here to tell you if there is a plan for us to make it through out of this siege? Chen Gong is still waiting for any counsel or he'll stop giving advice since he understands why you're not really interest in strategy," Gao Shun said.

"Oh…, I think a strategic counsel has interest me now more than I ever needed one through this solution. Gao Shun, my men are looking to betray me and there has to be a way to settle this matter before Diao Chan becomes my serious matter," Lu Bu said.

"Diao Chan is with Zhang Liao. She's feeling unhappy with what happened hours ago. I don't think it's a good idea to talk with her," Gao Shun said.

"I must talk with her. Only she can help me get over with my grief," Lu Bu sighed.

"Trust me, Lu Bu. Now is not the proper time…" Gao Shun begged.

"Then what the hell should I do now!" Lu Bu argued.

"Lets just…lets just go ask Chen Gong any better idea of getting out of here. I'm not going to let Cao Cao take advantage of your weaken state. Hell, that rabid mutt Zhang Fei wouldn't dare try to provoke you into embarrass us in front of Cao Cao's army," Gao Shun said.

"I conjure. Well then, to the bookworm. I missed school," Lu Bu said.

"Same here. Can't wait to see what Master Chen Gong has in mind," Gao Shun said.

Outside Xia Pi…

"That wolf would be asleep by the time his men surrender," Cao Cao laughed

"My advise to flooding Xia Pi comes in mind, my lord," Gua Jia grinned.

"Yes, it's beautiful, you see this is the art of deception," Cao Cao praised.

Liu Bei and Guan Yu aren't surprise of the flooding strategy, but what dishearten them is that Lady Mi and Gan are still in there. What happens to them is still the question.

"Brother, our sisters will be alright," Guan Yu hoped.

"I don't know for sure yet until the gates are open, we'll find out if they're fine," Liu Bei said.

"Who knows, Lu Bu might have raped them," Zhang Fei shrugged.

"Zhang Fei, because you, we got ourselves involve in this battle because you pissed him off. I hope you're not thinking of doing something worst than joking with us," Liu Bei complained.

"Yeah yean, but he stole Xia Pi from you brother, so I wanted to share the moment making him now how it feels if I stole him back with his horses and supplies," Zhang Fei sighed.

"Enough…" Liu Bei rubbed his head by these troubles. He had no intention of betraying Lu Bu, but Lu Bu was too close-minded to even listen to him.

Back inside Xia Pi castle…

"So you want us to abandon Xia Pi and leave the Central Plains to the south?" Lu Bu questioned.

"But we must be aware of Liu Biao of Jing and the Little Conqueror of Jiang Dong," Ga Shun concerned.

"Exactly, however, our expedition in the south has to do more with the lands of Jiao and Nan Zhong. Those two places had been vacant due to how many miles that place was away from the warring in the Central Plains. So we should first take Jiao and Nan Zhong by expending our influence. This place we're stuck in is all, but Cao Cao's land," Chen Gong said.

"It's reeks of that cowardly dork," Lu Bu laughed. "After all this time, now I know why I lost Pu Yang. The whole Central Plains talks about Cao Cao this, Cao Cao that."

"Don't forget Liu Bei," Zhang Liao finally arrives with Diao Chan.

"Young brother, if only he forgive my numb minded excuse. He could have been pardon along with that mutt's problem. Look, I was responsible fore getting Liu Bei to alliance Cao Cao and now I must find a way to get Liu Bei and Cao Cao against each other," Lu Bu said.

"Leave it to me, I'll write a letter to Liu Bei about Cao Cao's true intentions of taking Xu," Chen Gong quietly went to work while the group discusses the matter on the damages the flood cause outside.

"We're running low on provisions due to the flood and our troops got demoralized. I know Hou Cheng, Song Xian, and Wei Xu are planning to rebel, but why don't you apologize them before it's too late, my Lord?" Gao Shun counseled.

"It's already too late. I heard from my spies that Hou Cheng took the Red Hare as a gift for Cao Cao," Zhang Liao confirmed.

"Heavens do you defy my might as well!" Lu Bu shouted.

"Lu Bu, forget about the Red Hare. It's been a cursed horse ever since you started betraying Ding Yuan," Diao Chan said.

"Diao Chan, do you forgive me?" Lu Bu told.

"Of course I do. Talking to Zhang Liao out of it made me clearly understand how you feel," Diao Chan said.

"All I am is a beast of destruction and this attitude isn't proper with women like you, Diao Chan," Lu Bu said.

"To be completely honest, I find that attracting…" Diao Chan confessed.

"….." Lu Bu stare at her. She's the last thing he'll ever see before he dies. Will he die here with her?

After a couple of hours of conscience, Chen Gong walks towards the party with the letter he finished writing for Liu Bei.

"It's done. I must get a bow and arrow to send this to long ears," He said.

"Hahaha, long ears. It's been awhile I heard that," Lu Bu grinned.

"Just wait until he gets the reaction on Cao Cao's plans of taking Xu," Chen Gong took the bow and arrow then head outside the roof of the castle gates.

Meanwhile…

"Brother Liu! You have to read this message! It's from Lu Bu's advisor Chen Gong," Guan Yu alerted.

Liu Bei read the whole letter and choked. Previously, Liu Bei allied with Cao Cao in order to get Lu Bu out of Xia Pi on behave of the people in there. But, what he didn't know, is that Cao Cao wants something valuable in Xu and only Liu Bei has it.

"Guan Yu…write back to them now that I will speak with Cao Cao about this," Liu Bei said.

Guan Yu bowed and proceed his orders. Liu Bei is disappoint by the fact that he needs Cao Cao in order to get his land back, but Cao Cao wouldn't give it back to him right after this battle is over. Could if be true that Cao Cao also sneak…?

Back at Xia Pi castle…

"My lord, a message arrive from Liu Bei," a soldier confirmed.

"Well, this is our last chance at getting the best case scenario," Chen Gong said.

"What's the worst case scenario?" Lu Bu asked.

"I don't think you want to know…" Chen Gong shuddered.

"Me either, you have to heed Master Chen's advice, Lord Lu Bu," Diao Chan said.

"This is the first time I'm relaying on puny tricks to save our shameful lives as fugitives of the Han," Lu Bu smacked his head sadly.

"It better work, Master Chen," Gao Shun warned.

"It will, besides ask yourselves, why must the imperial uncle let the prime minister do whatever he wants behind someone else property?" Chen Gong quizzed.

They wait until the very moment that happens. Liu Bei invited Cao Cao and his fraction a banquet during the siege. It's unusual to Mengde, because they're still in the midst of the beast's existence.

Moments during the banquet…

"My lord, confusion has struck both of Liu Bei and Cao Cao's forces!" a soldier reported.

"Is that so, then our path of escape is open," Gao Shun said.

"Those two want nothing, but hype with their egos!" Lu Bu taunted.

"Actually, Cao Cao wants Liu Bei's beautiful flower of Xu, Lady Mi if he took Xia Pi with Liu Bei's help even if it means attacking Liu Bei afterwards," Chen Gong advocated.

"Now Lu Bu, do you think I'm fond of those rulers?" Diao Chan questioned.

"Hell no, you are mine and the one I love that fit to be the wife of the Mightest Warrior of the Land. Why should I think you're fond of those two peons?" Lu Bu said.

"Well, they have the money and riches, but you got the strength that none can rival, I ask you to live. Live and think only of our strength and my presence as the two things that make you formidable and hot," Diao Chan said.

"Lu Bu, I say forget the damn Red Hare and lets get the hell out of here," Zhang Liao finally speaks.

"Yes, men! Lets abandon this old relic and move on to the south," Lu Bu rallied.

Back in the confusion outside…

"Damn you, Liu Bei. I swear you're a fool to have believe in Chen Gong's lies!" Cao Cao throw his fist at Liu Bei, but it was dodge with a low blow in the gut.

"Keep talking you selfish cold-hearted false minister. You better be thankful of me for proposing you to attack Li Jue and save my imperial nephew, but to take my wife from me and your ambitions of conquering Xu!" Liu Bei shouted.

"Cousin! Get the hell off of me, Guan Yu! Your sworn brother will regret this!" Xiahou Dun warned.

"Regret what, General? To betray our kindness to recover Xu by taking advantage of our brother's prized possession that he deserves for the people?" Guan Yu argued.

While Lu Bu's army is retreating, Zhang Fei ran to stop the nonsense, but nobody is listening nor did they listen to Xiahou Yuan who also joined to stop the confusion.

"Hahah, look at them go while we're retreating," Gao Shun laughed.

"Hmph, I though it would be good to serve either of them, but their egos are too great for the likes of my might," Zhang Liao mocked.

"My Lord, what about Hou Cheng, Wei Xu, and Song Xian?" Gao Shun concerned.

"Let them rot for all I care. Those who are truly loyal to me are loyalty to my might," Lu Bu said.

"Don't forget about always taking good relations with your advisor," Chen Gong coughed.

"Err, right, sorry Master Chen Gong," Lu Bu scratched his head. Diao Chan chuckled and kissed Lu Bu in the cheek. At long last, they live to fight another day or another year.

Next Pairing: Sun Ce and Da Qiao


	2. Sun Ce and Da Qiao

Romance of the DW pairings

Sun Ce and Da Qiao

* * *

His father would have been alive to see him conquering Jiang Dong. The wedding still didn't make him happy after a series of dances with Da and talking to Zhou Yu about their future plans in securing the south lands.

In his home, he's alone holding the Ancestral Sword or in other words…Lone Tiger. He watched his father fight Hua Xiong at Si Shui Gate if it wasn't for Yuan Shu's lack of securing the supplies, Sun Jian would be the hero of the Coalition, not Yuan Shao. Damn him and damn Liu Biao and Yuan Shu for provoking the tiger's fury and lure him to his demise on the conquest for Jing. Jing, that land was a curse to his father's ambitions. It started when the Ten Ennuichs stationed him at Chang Sha there along with He Jin's edict to vanish the bandit Qu Xing.

"Father, it's never the same without you. The duel with Taishi Ci, Wang Lang's treachery, and the chaos in Jiang Dong after you died," Sun Ce mourned at his father's grave. He always visit it before he gets into a council meeting with his brother, Zhou Yu, Cheng Pu, Zhang Zhao, Huang Gai, and the others.

"It shouldn't be, all things changes time after time, my lord," Da Qiao spoke out of nowhere.

"Uh, Da. It's kind of embarrassing of you to see me talk to myself," Sun Ce shrugs.

"It's alright, by the way, why are you alone out here at a time like this?" Da Qiao asked.

"Paying respects for my old man's debts. Sigh, it's always like this. Without him, I don't have the finest leadership in his name, but everything I did and tried to equal to him, it's just isn't enough. Huang Zu fooled him into surrendering only to get my father in a wild goose chase by luring himself in a trap. And he said he wouldn't need help from Yuan Shu. Why would he even tried to accept that coward's proposal to attack Liu Biao?" Sun Ce said.

"War brought a series of ties as my father taught me," Da Qiao said.

"I hate to admit the Sun family's ties with the Yuans…" Sun Ce muttered.

"All that had come to past. You are now the famous Little Conqueror. There is nothing that can stop you as long as you carry out that debt. Continue securing Jiang Dong and you'll avenge him. I mean, killing Liu Biao isn't going to change anything, but expanding Jiang Dong will. You obtain new officers every month. Lu Meng, Zhou Tai, Dong Xi, Ling Cao, Yu Fan, Zhuge Jin, and among other people to serve you," Da Qiao hugged him in comfort.

"You're right, with these people, I shall not falter. My father is gone, but his legacy has not extinguished, not with all the supporters of the Sun Family. Heh, Liu Biao and his snakes Cai Mao, Wen Pin, Huang Zu, the Kuais, and others better watch out!" Sun Ce grinned.

"Don't forget Zhou Yu and my sister Xiao," Da Qiao added.

"Our swore brother and sister. Come to think of it, Da. We make one incredible family. It's all I can ever have to move on from here," Sun Ce smiled as he looks at his father's tombstone again.

Da Qiao can't help but awe of the sword her newly wed husband wields. This is indeed the legendary Ancestral Sword. Too bad, Ce keeps his hard knock overlord tonfas.

"Well, we better meet with the others back in Mo Ling," Sun Ce spoke in serious tone. He can be wild and funny, but as a ruler, he's serious and well thought especially with Zhou Yu, his right hand man.

"I don't want to get involve with your meetings, but my sister couldn't help herself going with Zhou Yu on those," Da Qiao sighed.

"Of course, your sister has the better war, but you have the better politics," Sun Ce corrected.

Da Qiao put a grunt and follows him back to the castle. They have all the time in the world.

At Mo Ling castle…

"Do you really think it's a good idea to join this campaign provided by Yuan Shao?" Cheng Pu asked.

"After all this time between him and Lord Sun Jian, he now wants our help against Cao Cao?" Zhu Zhi looks puzzled by the solution.

"My lord, you should refuse. I heard Cao Cao defeated the Mighty Lu Bu at Xia Pi," Zhang Zhao advised.

"He did so with that flood trick. It never surprised me consider Xu is closes to the coast waters," Zhou Yu said unimpressed.

"I don't fear one thing about flood attacks, but the rising power of Cao Cao is another. He possessed the emperor's protection, but how he go by it is questionable," Sun Ce said.

"Then lets put our power to test, young lord," Huang Gai said.

"But, we still lack any information on what Cao Cao could do against us if we rush right now," Taishi Ci said.

Da Qiao was with her sister for hours in the meeting. It didn't bore her sister, but now she is starting to feel worry of what is going to happen to her Sun Ce. Da Qiao wishes to speak her words at the meeting, but there is no ear to listen to a woman's opinion.

Sun Ce soon looked at his wife's worrisome look. And finally put his attention on a woman, which disturb his men alittle.

"Is there something you wish to speak with us, Da," Sun Ce asked. All eyes are on the older Qiao sister.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I'm sorry to have you see me worried, but I guess my sister and I should leave you from our distraction. Come on, Xiao, even Zhou Yu doesn't want us to distract them," Da Qiao takes her leave.

"But, I don't have a problem with it and why should I leave with you? I'm not a child anymore," Xiao protested.

"Oh be quiet and come on…" Da Qiao said annoyed.

Sun Ce is at a lost of words. He is going to give her this chance of speaking her voice out for him on the solution. But, if she didn't want to get involve, then what will be the greatest regret of not always being with him?

After the council, Sun Ce ordered his army to station at Lu Jiang to prepare for the invasion on the Central Plains. Before he go, he went to see Da Qiao to tell her why she left the meeting all of sudden.

At Ye…

Yuan Shao sees his messenger has return from traveling to Sun Ce to accept the alliance. He is not surprise of the son of the Tiger of Jiang Dong rise to power, but as soon as he finish off Cao Cao, he'll deal with the Sun brat afterwards.

Back in Mo Ling…

"Da, why the sudden refusal? My men are interested in hearing out to you. I'm giving you this chance though since you look worried," Sun Ce asked.

"It's nothing, just forget what happened. You're going to Lu Jiang right? So, I shouldn't bother you, my lord," Da Qiao excuse herself.

"Aw cut the my lord, crap. You're not a concubine and I don't take you like that. You are a scholar of the famous scholar Qiao Xuan. Act like one, Da Qiao!" Sun Ce argued.

"Do you have to shout at me, my lord?" Da Qiao said.

"….." Sun Ce let it all go by taking his things and prepare to leave for Lu Jiang. Fine, if she didn't want him to share her thoughts then so be it.

As he left, Da Qiao tears brust. She kneeled and wipe. Her cold heartness at Sun Ce is so not like herself.

The next day…

She and her husband are alone in separate paths, but now she wants to rejoin him at Lu Jiang. She packs her things and wrote a note to Xiao then put it on the table when she visits.

She mount on her horse than getting on a carriage, because she likes to ride there as a female warrior and wife of the Little Conqueror. He never took her as just some concubine. He was right all along. He loves her a lot.

At Lu Jiang…

"We receive little information on Cao Cao, however Shou Chun is vacant, so we should try to occupy that city before we prepare for battle," Zhou Yu confirmed.

"Lets not go there yet, I want to think over this for some time. Brother Zhou, I'm not feeling too well right now," Sun Ce struggled.

"It's Da Qiao right?" Zhou Yu assumed.

Sun Ce can only nod.

"I think you should talk her out into joining with us. I wouldn't mind telling Xiao, but how am I going to calm her down on that temper," Zhou Yu said.

"No offense, but you also have something in common with Xiao on losing your cool," Sun Ce smirked.

They both laughed like brothers.

"I think I'll go for alittle hunting," Sun Ce got up after feeling alittle better with some brotherly chat with Zhou Yu.

"Want me to join you?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Nah, I'm fine with this alone. Tell my men that I'll be at the war council in the afternoon and tell Gong Man, we'll settle another sparring," Sun Ce referring Gong Man to Taishi Ci.

"Heheh, Gong Man, you never change Ce," Zhou Yu chuckled.

After a while, Da Qiao arrived Lu Jiang the afternoon. Strange that Sun Ce's vassals have been waiting long for him to return. She went to meet Zhou Yu.

"Lord Zhou Yu, where is my husband," she took him by surprise.

"Ah! Da, I didn't expect to see you here. Sun Ce at the woods hunting, however it seem to prolong our waiting for him to return to the meeting," Zhou Yu said.

Da Qiao look concerned, but soon it alarm her. He went to hunt alone. However, something else is bothering her when she noticed a group of men near where she mount her way to Lu Jiang are heading to the same direction where Sun Ce was hunting.

"Zhou Yu! Quickly, get the men! Our Lord is in danger! I last saw a group of men during my journey that they're heading to the same woods where my husband was!" Da Qiao ordered.

"Are you sure those men you saw could be…no…it can't be! We must hurry!" Zhou Yu gets Cheng Pu, Han Dang, and Huang Gai and quickly follows with the lady to the woods.

During Sun Ce's lone tiger hunt….

"Have I always told myself that this place is so quiet? It's like when the darkness surrounds me during my nightmares," Sun Ce said to himself. He prepares one last shot at the predator lurking at the wilderness.

Suddenly, the group of men that Da Qiao was talking about hide themselves on the bushes. They're not nice as the expression on those men eyes. They're angry of Sun Ce for executing their master, Xu Gong. Previously, Xu Gong was going to rebel Sun Ce when he send a secret letter to Cao Cao with the words "Beware Sun Ce of Jiang Dong" Liu Biao give these men a chance to redeem their master by going with the plot to assassinate the Little Conqueror. They're amused of the youngster's reckless in hunting the woods alone.

"Arise the bow, once we strike, this fool shall embrace his fate with his father in hell!" one man spoke.

The three men prepare to strike at the same time. The sound of the arrow is so silent that even Sun Ce didn't notice it's darting ahead of him as he prepare to strike his own bow at the predator he's hunting. Suddenly, sounds of flaming crimson wind shoot near his position right at the arrows that almost started his early death.

"What the..?" Sun Ce turns and sees the figure he always wanted to see. It's Da Qiao with her long fans of great beauty.

"My Lord, those remnants of Xu Gong are trying to assassinate….ARGH!" Da Qiao felt from an arrow that shot her back.

"DA! You bastards, prepare to feel the Wrath of the Tiger of Jiang Dong!" Sun Ce charged at the three assassins. He's not using his father's sword, but his own two Conqueror tonfas. One man charge at him, but Sun Ce is prepared for this by striking him three times from the left and right then somersault kick him to the air, then not looking at the second one behind him, he did a terrible roundhouse with deadly aura surrounding him.

"Uh…." The third one backed away slowly.

"Do you think you can hunt the tiger's own cub by giving him the same treatment as all those who robbed the Sun family glory with just bow and arrows! You should know who I am. I am my father's better!" Sun Ce's wrath has hit the third assassin as he felt the ground shaking with fear.

Da Qiao is still groaning in pain by the arrow that injury her. Sun Ce quickly went to her aid following by the arrival of Zhou Yu and the rest of the officers. They quickly seize three men by arresting them. Sun Ce carried Da Qiao for medical attention at Lu Jiang.

"Ce…" Da Qiao spoke weakly.

"Don't speak, save your strength till we get a doctor," Sun Ce said.

Later that night…

"Sun Ce, the three arrows that Da Qiao stopped were poison ones, however, you can rest assure that Da Qiao will recover from the one that wasn't poisoned," Zhou Yu said.

"Those men tried to poison me instead? Just three single arrows out of a hundred or thousands of them that can kill my father…" Sun Ce relived.

"I'm glad you're alright, if it was you…Ce, I don't know what would become of the army without you. I understand you can't live a life without Da Qiao and she is resting at her bed with Xiao watching her," Zhou Yu said.

Sun Ce just looks down at the mat with both hands on his head. His angry with what happened to Da Qiao and angrier that Liu Biao can go that low by even harming the one he loves.

"Zhou Yu, cancel our deal with Yuan Shao, we'll focus on Liu Biao and only Liu Biao. The Yuans were a distraction to us for years now…" Sun Ce ordered.

"Yes sir!" Zhou Yu went to prepare the orders.

Sun Ce entered the room where Da Qiao is resting. He's happy that she still loves him and saved his life. To repay this, he wants to give her something in return, but couldn't because right now they have a lot of issues to work out on their relationship.

"Lord Sun Ce…" Da Qiao woke up.

"That's me alright. How are you feeling my flower?" Sun Ce asked.

"Great, I experience what war really feels like by getting hit from an arrow," Da Qiao smiled.

"Heh, you did scare the hell out of me out there, but thank you for saving my life," Sun Ce said.

"I'm a wife of the Little Conqueror and also a vassal," Da Qiao said.

They both kissed passionately, but it was longer and nobody bothered to disturb them. Watch out everyone, because Sun Ce still lives and now with the flower of Jiang Dong still blooming.

Next pairing: Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying


	3. Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying

Romance of the DW Pairings

Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying

They say that dragons don't sleep in china, but this dragon is still sleeping and the only one that can awake the dragon is the wind and that wind is his wife who is studying.

When Liu Bei had visited him on the first and second time, Yue Ying went to speak with her husband on why he hadn't wake up to greet Liu Bei.

"Still asleep, then I shall be the third one to speak to Liu Bei on his third visit," Yue Ying thought.

Zhuge Liang however sleeps like nothingness and with a smile on his face as he sleeps eternally. She had been fond of his overslept since their first year of marriage. When will his sleeping last? That's the question not even his wife could answer.

By the time Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei arrive, she leaves her husband asleep while greet the three oath brothers. They're just has her husband had predicted; the men who sworn to die on the same day, the same year, and the same month. Will that oath last as her husband's sleep will last?

"Good afternoon, milady. We're here to see the master is he there? Three times I've visited and hope to see his appearance for the sake of the burden we three carried," Liu Bei said.

"He is here, but is asleep," Yue Ying answered.

"So after all this time, we waited for three months and only to find this Zhuge Liang asleep, hmph.." Zhang Fei felt like taking his leave, but Guan Yu dragged him back.

"That is unfortunate, however is it alright if we can wait outside for him to awake?" Guan Yu asked.

"You can wait inside, since he'll be awake right now. Come on in please," Yue Ying welcomed them inside.

Yue Ying then hurried to her sleepyhead husband of hers. This is rejoyful news of both of them. Their marriage has been prophesize and the arrival of the three sworn brothers too. What can Zhuge Liang say to all this when he wakes up?

"Hmm, no, I think it'll be much better if I bring them here to see him awake," she thought. She went back to tell the three brothers to follow her to the room where the Sleeping Dragon slept.

They do as she told and there is the presence of the one being. Liu Bei is amaze to finally see The Sleeping Dragon who Xu Shu recommended. Finally, the time has come. Zhuge Liang is about to wake up as his eyes open slowly and dramatically.

"Hmm…" To the left, his wife, to the right, the two of the three oath brothers Zhang Fei and Guan Yu and in the middle is the one he's been waiting to see, the imperial uncle.

"Master Zhuge Liang…" Liu Bei awed. Zhuge Liang's appearance has his daoist suit shine along with the light that pierce his eyes out from the sunlight windows. His wife isn't surprise of this, but she's more surprised that it takes three to unlock the key. Three months, three visits, three renowned men, and the third person they meet is she, the wind.

When Zhuge Liang got up, he walks next to the window looking out the sky and Liu Bei bowed on the floor like he is praising the man's awakening.

"It takes three…" Zhuge Liang finally speaks.

"Huh?" Zhang Fei look dumbfounded, he easily lost, but Guan Yu elbowed him quietly to shut up.

"What he is saying that only the number three is the prophecy for his three kingdoms strategy to come in fruition," Yue Ying explained so that Zhang Fei can understand.

"Ok, you got me there now can we go?" Zhang Fei said annoyed.

"Zhang Fei please, the master is still speaking," Guan Yu said.

"Liu Bei, I've been waiting for three months to meet you at my home. Forgive my small imprudent to keep you waiting," Zhuge Liang's mood changes to laughing joy, it struck Zhang Fei in confusion.

"Wow, first you act like it came from heaven himself, then change expressions in joy happy cheering childish behavior. This guy a drama queen, I like him!" Zhang Fei teased.

"No, forgive me for not noticing your busy schedule, however, I'm grateful to see you finally. I beg you to help me and my brothers on our quest to restore the Han court back to it's former glory where the chaos hadn't corrupt before the time the Ten Eunuchs ruled," Liu Bei begged.

"I know all that happened. First the Ten Ennuchs, Yellow Turbans, He Jin's ambitions and his assassination, Dong Zhuo, Yuan Shao, Lu Bu and finally Cao Cao. I've known all about this. My family formerly from Xu Chang were dissatisfied of the Cao authority and now you wish me to join your quest, then I'll gladly oblige to serve you with the best of my abilities as strategist along with my wife and my brother Zhuge Jun," Zhuge Liang accepted.

"We are prepared for this very day, my lord" Yue Ying bowed.

"Very well, I'm happy this has finally come. Now, lord strategist, what is my first move," Liu Bei asked.

"First, I must adjust your army's strength, then we must conquer Jing and Yi, then Nan Zhong and finally prepare the door way to conquer the Central Plains and bring Cao Cao out of power," Zhuge Liang said.

"Go on…" Guan Yu is listening.

"We form an alliance with the Sun Family in case we repay them by defending their land from Cao Cao's upcoming southern invasion, I believe that is the first step," Zhuge Liang said.

"But, Liu Biao and the Sun family are enemies, how will this work?" Liu Bei concerned.

"If you're really as virtuous as they say, then we'll first take Wan from Cao Cao with the alliance of Liu Biao," Zhuge Liang added.

"Then so be it, we'll start our first step at taken Wan!" Liu Bei rallied.

"Alright, now that's something I can understand. This truly is the sleeping dragon with such powerful plans," Zhang Fei said.

Yue Ying is happy that her husband finally can start his ambitions. With her at his side, the bond of their marriage will set the land into thirds. After Liu Bei left with the other two men, she went to speak with her husband on more about their service to the Liu Bei army.

"To think our marriage put these three visits into test. Thank you, my wife," Zhuge Liang bowed.

"No , thank YOU, because of you, I'll always be on your side to follow you where your three kingdoms strategy takes," Yue Ying said.

"This is going to bring us some hardships on the way there, Lady Huang," Zhuge Liang said.

"That's what I'm fond of," Yue Ying agreed.

"Ah…shall we depart? This is no longer going to be our home; I also must send a letter to Master Sima Hui to thank him for everything I am ready to take aim against the chaos and your father for…" Zhuge Liang was cut short by Yue Ying's hands on his mouth.

"Don't worry, my father already knows," Yue Ying said.

"Ok, getting set for packing. My scrolls and fan are the only things that are important," Zhuge Liang said.

"What about the books?" Yue Ying asked.

"Those too, do you need your clothes?" Zhuge Liang told her.

"Nope, you don't take me for being an ordinary woman, right?" Yue Ying winked.

"Ah, nononon, milady. You are more than just that. You can bring the scythe for practice, don't know what the reaction to Liu Bei's army will get if their newest officer is a woman," Zhuge Liang sighed.

"Who cares? You're the reason why I'm joining," Yue Ying said.

They soon mount their horse to Xin Ye. Looking at his wife, she may not be the prettiest lady, but she's a hardworking woman. That's pretty much the Sleeping Dragon's association. The Wind that rises with the Dragon. Now the dawn of the three kingdoms is at hand with the power this prophesized couple.

Next Couple: Zhang He and Zhen Ji


	4. Zhang He and Zhen Ji

Romance of the DW Pairings

Zhang He and Zhen Ji

* * *

They were two of a kind. Both joined Cao Cao's force after the Yuan Family fall. She was now wedded to Cao Pi and Zhang He is feeling alittle uncomfortable with that. 

"Lady Zhen," Zhang He bowed to the same woman he always meets.

"General, how are the preparations going for the southern campaign?" Zhen Ji asked.

"The army was stocked with more than a million supplies, milady. Soon, Cao Cao shall unify the land soon. I'm proud to have my talents serve under the great prime minister," Zhang He praised.

Somehow, he felt half proud of it. When he served the Han court and Yuan Shao, he claimed more victories and was renown by that, right now, not everyone in Wei are welcoming him, because he's now in the losers bracket in joining them.

Zhen Ji knows how he feels, still he will cooperate, but will she cooperate with her new husband?

"My lady is there something wrong?" Zhang He looks worried.

"No, it's nothing. Well I expect you to succeed, now please excuse me," Zhen Ji soon leaves to meet Cao Pi.

So much as changed after Guan Du. Can he still love her as a friend, but with that prince charming with a bad attitude in her way, it makes things harder for him.

"Sigh….it can't be helped," Zhang He finally proceed his work on the Jing invasion.

Outside Xu Chang…

"Ah, Zhang He. Getting ready for your next battle serving our force?" Xiahou Yuan arrives.

"The refreshing energy pumps into my veins. Looking into the troop strength, it's beautiful," Zhang He said.

"Tell you what, this expedition will be over shortly, Liu Biao is indecisive like Yuan Shao, but the Sun family at Wu lay in questioning. I wonder how we'll confront our enemies in water?" Xiahou Yuan rubbed his beard thinking.

"Oh really?" Zhang He said.

"Look at it this way, once we're done with the south, the entire region lords in the west will be wise to surrender quietly," Xiahou Yuan said.

"I hope you're right, but we can't underismate the enemy force's potential," Zhang He said.

"Correct, so lets mount our way to Wan castle to meet the prime minister there," Xiahou Yuan said.

Zhen Ji is outside watching her butterfly flew away for battle. Soon a foul wind blows and she turn stood face to face with her dark prince charming himself.

A few days later…

Rumors of what happened at Chang Ban came to Zhen Ji as she hurried out check who had returned from the battle. To her shock, Zhang He came back at a horrible beaten state.

"Zhang He what happened?" Zhen Ji asked.

"It's him…" Zhang He replied. Zhen Ji can know who he is referring to and it can't be that he is alive once again joining the opposing force. This is the most unpredictable thing she finds out.

"He save a child's life while I tried to seize him into joining Cao Cao's ranks," Zhang He said.

"There's no way he can join someone with different side of view to fighting for peace. He is very loyal to the Han Empire and wants to restore it. Sigh, this is how battles and politics always come by with confusion, apathy, conscience and what else. I'm getting tired of it," Zhen Ji turns away from Zhang He disappointed that her life goes by the same routine.

"If that's the way our lives are then so be it. I have my own way; he can stick with his never ending bound by honor path to restoring the Han Dynasty. I wonder is it even possible?" Zhang He walks to his quarters to nurse his injury.

"But, there's always a way to make things possible, anything can happen," Zhen Ji assumed.

"Anything? Then how about I can still love you as a friend?" Zhang He questioned.

"….you still can," Zhen Ji said honestly.

Zhang He walks up to her and kneels below holding her hand.

"To you my empress," Zhang He kissed her hand then stood up and went to his quarters.

She got herself a loyal servant and all that's left now is to see her hero doing well over the opposing side. There are still friends who are closes to lovers.

Next Pairing: Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao


	5. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao

Romance of the DW Pairings

Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao

* * *

The Chang Jiang is still strong months after the Battle of Chi Bi. He is still watching the great river flowing. People say the victory at Chi Bi is impossible, but he defies all impossibilities with the help of all those he trusts.

"Everyone is talking about you for your heroic deed at Chi Bi," Xiao Qiao said.

"It wasn't me, Xiao. But, the work of all the people in Wu, even Sun Ce's spirit empowered me to achieve success," Zhou Yu turns to his wife smiling.

"Of course, everyone is with you to the end, even me," Xiao Qiao giggled.

"You did a good job out there, but Xiao, promise me…" Zhou Yu mood changed to worrisome. The last thing he wanted to see is the scoundrel's appearance next to his Xiao.

"Promise me not to show yourself in front of Cao Cao? Trust me, you don't want that guy get ahead of me by this competency," Zhou Yu begged.

"Why? Do you think I'm afraid of that pervy? He's not my type, but no way I'll turn myself in for the safety of the people in Wu. I've made my decision final. The next thing he tries touch me is the sharp tip of my fans," Xiao Qiao boldly answered.

"You can't be serious. There's a lot about this guy that is bothering me a lot. I may admit I'm lucky, but there are more tricks up his sleeves to try to steal you from me," Zhou Yu squeezes his fist hard. It hurts me a lot to fight with everything he got to defeat Cao Cao at Chi Bi.

"Yes, like Cao Coa is a womanizer. That charm of his and his poetry won't work on me," Xiao Qiao said.

"He..he got all this stuff that I don't even have the qualities to get," Zhou Yu whimpered.

"So, he's rich, but my father taught him best," Xiao Qiao countered.

"He defeated Yuan Shao with the same kind of results we had at Chi Bi," Zhou Yu added.

"Battle of Guan Du bores me, I like Chi Bi better," Xiao Qiao said.

"Because Chi Bi is all water battle and sadly imbalance? I admit it was," Zhou Yu admitted.

"Oh come on, why are you giving such a man that much credit? He was a great man, but I don't like his attitude and I don't like him. I like you a lot as my husband," Xiao Qiao said.

"But, Xiao.." Zhou Yu tried his best to get even with his wife.

"What's next, his son Cao Pi isn't it?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"Ugh, I'm beat…" Zhou Yu grunted.

"Come on, there's a whole world of ambitious guys out there trying to rival you on your cool," Xiao Qiao said.

"Ahem, Zhuge Liang?" Zhou Yu guessed.

"I'm starting to think he's sort of weird," Xiao Qiao said.

"Hahahahah" Zhou Yu then went close to her engaging a hug.

"To me, you're my favorite tactician and I love you," Xiao Qiao told.

"One more thing, Dong Zhuo?" Zhou Yu thinks a lot.

Xiao hit him hard on commenting her to pairing with Dong Zhuo of all guys and the worst.

"Ok ok, I am joking about Dong Zhuo.," Zhou Yu gave up.

"It's not funny," Xiao turned away from her hero.

"Forgive me," Zhou Yu begged.

"Hmph," Xiao crosses her arms pissed.

'Xiao, it's time I go see Sun Quan at the council," Zhou Yu let go of her and turns to prepare for work.

"Sure thing, all work, no play. That's my Zhou Yu," Xiao Qiao taunted.

"There will be lots of time we can play, my lady," Zhou Yu promised.

"I'm curious to when," Xiao Qiao said.

Before he gets on his horse, he kissed her in the forehead like she's just a child, then spoke, "In time you see," Zhou Yu gets on his horse and head to work.

The Pride and the beauty of Chang Jiang continue their relationship flowing like water.

Next Pairing: Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang


	6. Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang

Romance of the DW Pairings

Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang

* * *

Sometimes, it's odd for one whose age is far apart form one who is fearsome and beautiful. But again, politics is politics and it can't be helped. He enjoy a lively conversation with Lady Sun able his life in surviving the chaotic era and caring his officers as his real family.

"I'm sorry to hear about your late wife Lady Mi, but you should blame on it," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"If only I had been the one to rescue her while Zhao Yun carries my child and the way I act was inhuman, it scared me to put those that believe in me on great risk," Liu Bei said.

"Her death has already avenge at Chi Bi, you should be proud that we founded this alliance," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"It still plaques me afterwards, but now with you on my side, I'm happy," Liu Bei focus on the journey back to Jiang Ling. Shang Xiang at first didn't want to marry against her will, but now can see the importance of this marriage and the alliance.

Zhao Yun is indeed watching the solution between them carefully as he rode with them in protection, but he's no bodyguard for Lord Liu Bei. People been looking at him like that when he wandering the towns of Wu with Taishi Ci. It does annoy him.

"Hey Lord Zhao Yun, how about you teach me to improve my abilities better than we once sparred," Sun Shang Xiang turned to Zhao Yun's attention. He isn't looking at her but is thinking about another person in his mind he missed so much.

"Hello?" Sun Shang Xiang waved.

"….." Zhao Yun isn't paying attention.

"Ah! We're almost there, Jiang Ling at last! I will like you to meet all my friends, Shang Xiang and you'll love being friends with Yue Ying," Liu Bei said.

"My lord, is there's something wrong with Lord Zhao Yun? He's been keeping his eyes close while riding with us," Sun Shang Xiang sighed..

"Oh, don't worry about it. He's a mysterious guy, but he'll teach you more when we get to the castle," Liu Bei smiled.

"You have the strangest officers compare to my brother's," Sun Shang Xiang grinned.

"Don't be surprised when you see Wei Yan," Liu Bei said.

"What kind of person Wei Yan is?" Shang Xiang asked.

"He's dark and gritty," Liu Bei said.

"I think it fits perfectly with Zhou Tai," Shang Xiang shrugged

"Zhang Fei is like a funny person, but with a rouse attitude. He once pissed Lu Bu off a lot of time to get us in trouble," Liu Bei sighed.

"Sounds like my kind of guy to meet," Shang Xiang said.

"Huang Zhong is also another great person, he acts like an old dot, and Guan Yu can't stand him," Liu Bei said.

"Oh brother…," Shang Xiang then turn at Zhao Yun who is still quietly crossing his arms with his eyes close. He could be meditating.

"Hm, is that Sun Quan's army coming towards us?" Liu Bei pointed the direction of two officers coming.

"I've made my decision to join you, but why would my brother send his two officers?" Sun Shang Xiang looked concerned.

"Because he is trying stop my lord from returning to Jing," Zhao Yun finally spoke.

"Zhao Yun, is this what Zhuge Liang has warned me? Then Sun Quan is trying to trap me here. But, my lady, do you think he's also trying to put harm in your way, Shang Xiang?" Liu Bei asked.

"Leave this to me, I'll clear it all up," She heads for the two officers and speak to them.

After minutes of conversation, the two officers apologize in shame and they rode back to their lord. Not because they failed, but because the Wu princess wanted to spend her moment of happiness with a man by honoring the alliance.

"Forgive their hostility, they are well loyalty to carry their orders, but this has gone to far," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Why is Sun Quan intending to trap me by his luxuries, this marriage is indeed a trap. I love you Shang Xiang, but I can't love you as my wife when your brother's ambitions still stalks my oath to restore the Han court from Cao loyalist," Liu Bei worried.

"My lord, shall I open the third package?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Forget it, Zhao Yun. We must hurry back to Jiang Ling and I have no intention to harm the Sun family as long as I'm still alive," Liu Bei said.

"I don't want to harm them either, though, our strength numbers has greatly increase by this time. My lady, sorry to be silence, but of course I'll teach you my best secrets in fighting," Zhao Yun smiled.

"Great, by the way, what are you thinking about when you were all quiet?"Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"Curious? Well, I can't tell you," Zhao Yun turns away from her with cold eyes.

Shang Xiang whispered to her lord.

"Is he always like this?" Shang Xiang questioned.

"Didn't want to disturb his personal feelings about his past especially that incident at Gui Yang," Liu Bei grunted.

"Oh…" Shang Xiang muttered.

And so the tiger has change it spot, Liu Bei and Shang Xiang begin what has become the most influence couple.

Next Pairing: Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang


	7. Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang

Romance of the DW Pairings

Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang couldn't believe her brother lied to her about her mother, but she still worried about her mother that she must abandon one lover to get another. But, her feelings for her former lover were all true and now she heard rumors that Liu Bei re married to the sister of the general Wu Yi. Love isn't supposed to be fair, but come on; her brother lied out of jealousy of Liu Bei's rise. Another question is, was Gan Ning jealous before she left to Liu Bei?

"Uh, princess? Got a moment?" Gan Ning asked.

"Of course, but I'm kind of in a bad mood right now because of my brother," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"I think your brother is worry about you, to be honest. However, just wanted to say that I'm not jealous," Gan Ning said.

"The moment I left Wu to Liu Bei made me think you are…" Sun Shang Xiang sighed.

"No and what your brother did was uncalled for. I understand how you feel about your mother, as she was the one that made you what kind of tough woman you are and independent type. It's my time, but my lord is wrong no matter what my loyalty lays. I wish I had the guts to speak him out, but it will be my head or prison if I did criticize his acts," Gan Ning said.

"It's like that, I'm a prized treasure of the Sun family, what's my use is this," She show herself like an object.

"Well, I admit pirates think of ladies like that, but to have your brother lie to you? I think, I'll give him my attention once our army march at Ru Xu Ku," Gan Ning said.

"Wei is the greater threat," Sun Shang Xiang turns her attention at the river.

"Yeah, but your brother believe Shu are too, maybe that's why he wants you back safely in case he might think of breaking up the alliance to get Jing," Gan Ning presumed.

"Shu has no intention of going to war for land. Just taking the Cao family out of power and restoring the legitimate authority to the emperor," Sun Shang Xiang protested.

"Hey, I don't want the alliance to break up, but my blood is boiling for a challenge and I've been thinking of getting a real fight against the best Shu has to offer. Right now, I'm going to avenge the lost at Hei Fei…" Gan Ning prepares for his duty.

"Make the Sun family proud my lord," Sun Shang Xiang said sarcastically.

"I'm doing this for the brave soldiers that died to serve and protect the lands of Jiang Dong, well except Ling Tong…" Gan Ning grinned.

"How is Ling Tong by the way?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"A lot better than the pirate hater he used to be when I saved him at Hei Fei," Gan Ning laughed.

"I'm glad something changed during my return," Sun Shang Xiang smiled.

"It's nothing, I was going to apologize and reason with him that I honor my opponents when they're defeated," Gan Ning said.

"A pirate with honor, that's what is so special about you that I loved," Sun Shang Xiang said.

Before Gan Ning could finish his chatting with the princess, he wants to say this one chance before he'll regret the stubbornness of not telling his feelings for her.

"Shang Xiang, what I really wanted to say is that I really like you. I mean, I love you, but your brother will not see me in you as the kind of husband you wanted. I am a hero, but I'm a pirate another curse of the Sun family's existence and I once serve the murder of your father Huang Zu, I don't like that bastard, but be glad your father can rest in peace," Gan Ning bowed and take his leave.

Out of honesty, she feels amaze of her friend's confession, but also sadden her how forbidden the two can come together as an item with the one being controlling them both.

"Gan Ning, wait?" Sun Shang Xiang stopped him.

"I must carry out my duty, Princess. Please don't make this any more difficult for me to break my loyalty to my lord," Gan Ning warned.

"Will you die for my brother?" Sun Shang Xiang questioned.

He sighed and thinks about all the past deeds he done at Liu Biao's force, Huang Zu, and now the Sun family. Is it coincidence?

"No…" He finally answered and walks quietly to prepare for war.

Love still is not fair, but it never dies till death to them part.

Next Couple: Guan Ping and Xing Cai


	8. Guan Ping and Xing Cai

A/N: This is a long chapter since the pairing is based as "Darkness and Light of Fan Castle"

Romance of the DW Pairings

Guan Ping and Xing Cai

* * *

Fearing of the future, Xing Cai can't stop getting the same nightmares. It's a week after the battle of Han Zhong and she is to be presented at the audience with her father on some important matters. The battle has proved the heavens are on the side of Liu Bei. This very special moment in defeating Cao Cao at Han Zhong and Xiahou Yuan at Mt Ding Jun vow to restore the Liu house of Han and banish the Cao family back to their previous status as servants and not treacherous political scoundrels.

"Will the nightmare ever end," Xing Cai thought.

"Sister, is there a problem?" Zhang Bao asked.

"I'm fine, are we prepared to go?" Xing Cai asked.

"Yeah, but mother and father had to finish their ranting first," Zhang Bao grinned.

Here they go again on the whole joke debate between their parents. Zhang Fei couldn't stop babbling about the victory, but his wife is in mourn of the loss of her brother in battle however, she understands very well of Yuan's heroic bravery that shall never be forgotten.

"Zhang Shao is with Liu Chan again," Zhang Bao sighed.

"Well, let him be, I don't feel like saying hi to Liu Chan," Xing Cai said.

"Oh and I heard rumors…"Zhang Bao beginning to tease his sister about it.

"Don't say it…" Xing Cai muttered.

"Come on, it's what the announcement is going to be at the audience," Zhang Bao said.

"It's a stupid announcement and I'm totally dissatisfy with the proposal. I will decline, no matter what my father and mother will do if I refuse," Xing Cai crosses her arms.

"But, it's inevitable and that's what makes our father's oath with our lord stronger. Look at the picture clearly, sister. You'll be the empress and that makes our father proud," Zhang Bao said.

"That's what they wanted…but not what I wanted. What accomplishments will be as an empress? Look at Liu Chan and see how many years I spend to taking care of him. His whining is worst than our lord's. The only time he'll get confident, as a ruler is when I marry him and that'll make him happy. It's all about him and not me," Xing cai argued.

"….." Zhang Bao turns to head outside leaving his sister waiting for Lady Xiahou and Zhang Fei to get ready for the ceremony.

"Any more nightmares like this and I'm going to faint," Xing Cai thought.

So much has started to darken her star. Guan Ping is still in Jing with his father and she's stuck here with numerous occasions that she doesn't want.

By the time everyone is ready, they went into the castle at Han Zhong for the audience. Xing Cai can see everyone she grew up with are there. Zhao Yun, Huang Zhong, Wei Yan, Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, Ma Chao, Fa Zheng, Huang Quan, Wu Yi, Li Yan and everybody else in all high and low ranks. Of course, she can see Liu Chan about with his father and still never wave back at him, but she smiled embarrassingly.

The meeting was great with the announcement of the five tiger generals, Zhuge Liang, Fei Yi, and Jiang Wan being the three heads, and the Han emperor agreed the proposal of Liu Bei as King of Han Zhong, in other words, King of Shu. Still it isn't making her happy with just her father becoming one of the 5 tigers and without Guan Yu and Guan Ping around. Guan Ping…

She begins to write a letter to Guan Ping hopefully he'll reply to her letter some day. But, what if something happened to him and the letter wouldn't reply to her back? So many years passed since she was a child, she grew to watch him fight and learn to fight as good as her own father and brother. The very last thing she wanted when she grew up is to marry the Son of the God of War.

Meanwhile at Jiang Ling, nothing much happened except Guan Yu is preparing to invade Xiang Yang in order to prove his worth as leader of the five tiger generals and 2nd in command of the Liu Bei army.

"Father, you called me here?" Guan Ping arrived.

"Yes, Ping. I want you to read this and tell me what you think," Guan Yu send him the letter from the envoy.

"Well well, you're one of the 5 tiger generals, but should we let everyone else know this and start a banquet?" Guan Ping asked.

"No, I want all my troops and officers to prepare for this very moment. Victory is in our side and with the guide of loyal and virtue, we're going to attack Xiang Yang at the very day the heavy raining season begin. Brother Liu will be preparing to attack Yong and we must take Xiang Yang, Xin Ye, and Wan so our joint efforts will collide with the main force," Guan Yu said.

Liao Hua, Feng Xi, Hu Ban, Zhao Lei, and Zhou Cang arrive when they overheard the conversation. Guan Yu just wanted this to keep between his son and himself. The other soldiers must stay firm for the Jing bei invasion.

"Congratulations, Lord Guan Yu," Ma Liang bowed.

"Thank you, Ma Liang, I don't want to overismate myself with this valuable position. The men are ready and we march to Xiang Yang first thing tomorrow," Guan Yu said.

"Yeah!" They cried.

"But, father, shouldn't we be aware of Wu's movements. I fear they might break the alliance in terms of fearing we'll invade them," Guan Ping said concerned.

"That's another problem, I hear rumors about Cao Cao making a pact with Sun Quan," Yi Ji arrived with Liao Li and Xiang Lang.

"Ever since the debt I long had with Cao Cao. It is over with. I made a great regret of letting him go after Chi Bi, but now I'm prepared for this challenge. If we take Xiang Yang, then Wu will change their policy to rebuilding our alliance and help us with our cause," Guan Yu said.

"I hope Wu don't attack…" Liao Li shuddered.

"They won't, I promise until we get Xiang Yang," Guan Yu smiled.

"Father, I am ready when you are. Hope this battle will prove myself closes to your abilities," Guan Ping said.

They all prepare for tomorrow's campaign. There are two figures standing in different moods. Mi Fang who is thinking about what things have been so long since serving Liu Bei and he hasn't got a promotion in a while. Guan Yu is the leader of the 5 tiger generals, but seeing possibilities of Wu attacking and the victory at Han Zhong? Is it possible that the long accomplishment will finally be achieved and wouldn't be just a dream? He's getting jealous about this along with Fu Shiren.

"The God of War my foot! Guan Yu had let Cao Cao go at Hua Rong so why promote him leader of the 5 tiger generals? Why haven't I gotten any promotion?" Mi Fang complained.

"Rumors of Wu joining hands with Wei, do you think our forces will possibly handle the current solution?" Fu Shiren questioned.

"Are you serious? Look at the number of troops our forces in Jing were? While the main force has more troops to draft, we're lacking a larger number here. What can Guan Yu possibly do with these lacking number of troops? Wu and Wei still have many conscripts and provisions than we lack!" Mi Fang said.

"Lets see where this will go…" Fu Shiren said. Mi Fand nodded.

The next day, Xing Cai is resting outside looking at the sky thinking about her past and Guan Ping, she has grown up to become a suitable wife to him, but Guan Ping is as naïve as she ever seen now. He's still going to the path of a warrior, becoming as strong as his father and follows him. But, what about learning her feelings for him? If something has happened to Guan Ping before she can even tell her feelings….Liu Chan, becoming the wife of the successor.

"Oh wait a minute, how come Liu Chan and not Liu Feng?" Xing Cai thought.

Of course, Liu Feng isn't the biological son, but he is more suited to the position as successor than Liu Chan.

"Guan Ping are you reading my letter right now?" Xing Cai sighed.

"Lady Xing, amazing news I've bring for you, it's about the battle at Xiang Yang," the maid said.

"Oh, Guan Yu's forces have already attacked Jing Bei? Tell me about it," Xing Cai ordered.

"Guan Yu rallied his force in a heavy raining day, he slained Pang De and forced Yu Jin to retreat, meanwhile Cao Ren the commander of Cao Cao's army at Xiang Yang moved his force to a siege battle at Fan Castle," the maid said.

"That's incredible!" Xing Cai awed.

"I also heard rumors that Wu is forming an alliance with Cao Cao," the maid said.

"Huh? But, why?" Xing Cai could feel something painful that makes her heartache.

"I don't know, my lady," with that, the maiden takes her leave.

"Wu alliance with Cao Cao and if this is true…then…oh no..father!" Xing Cai raced to find her father.

Out the barracks, Zhang Fei is drilling the troops with his son until he heard his daughter's voice calling out him.

"Father, Guan Ping and Guan Yu are in trouble, we must send reinforcements at once!" Xing Cai said.

"Eh, but Shang Yong is close and Li Yan will be ready to set the navy anytime he can from Yong An that is if he isn't forgetting that again…" Zhang Fei smack his head on Li Yan's forgetting things.

"I'm afraid they won't be enough to save them from Wu's attacking them behind," Xing Cai said.

"Why would Wu attack us? Those rumors of them alliance with Cao Cao are silly, they dare not to challenge us while we're in the middle of restoring the Han empire for brother. Hahaa, right son?" Zhang Fei looked at Zhang Bao, but even Zhang Bao is getting worried.

"Blah, alright, we'll head for Jing right away. Hope Brother Guan save me some opponents to face during the invasion at Xiang Yang," Zhang Fei hurried to gather troops and they rode to Shang Yong first.

During the battle in Xiang Yang, Guan Yu camped his troops near Fan castle and started enticing the opposing force staling inside the castle gates for a duel. But, there aren't any who dare to challenge Guan Yu.

"They're quiet, father. I wonder what are they up to? Our force outnumber them surrounding the castle and we also block off any reinforcements coming from Cao Cao," Guan Ping said.

Guan Yu didn't respond as he stare in the serious eyes of Cao Ren who is looking back at him with exchanged grins. There is something funny going on here. Suddenly, he can hear the sound of horse mounting and the voice of one person he calls friend to him during his short service with Cao Cao.

"Xu Huang is here! Cao Ren, I brought reinforcements along the way!" Xu Huang shouted.

"So he break through our lines…" Guan Yu said.

"Father shall we?" Guan Ping asked.

"No, hold back and strength the defenses. No one is to get in or out of this area! Xu Huang, I , Guan Yu shall challenge you!" Guan Yu shouted.

"Xu Huang, hurry up inside the castle, don't take his offer to challenge you, we must wait for another reinforcements to be send," Cao Ren said.

"It's the Wu army right? But, I'm not satisfied of this. Why alliance Wu when they took our honor and pride during the battle of Chi Bi?" Xu Huang asked.

Cao Ren didn't answer it and he knows it'll be humiliating to explain. Right now, they must secure Xiang Yang as soon as possible.

By the time it gets dark, all of Guan Yu's forces continue to call out taunts and challenges at the gates of Fan castle, but none will fall for it. It's been almost twenty-four hours since the invasion.

"They're hoping we gave up the siege and retreat back to Jiang Ling, but the God of War is here to stay. It'll be flooding tomorrow morning and we're already set for total victory, Ping," Guan Yu said.

"I'm having a bad feeling about the troops calmness," Guan Ping said.

"…." Guan Yu crosses his arms in relaxing quietly till the flood comes.

"Father, went this battle is over, will you teach me how to play Go?" Guan Ping asked.

"Ah, sure. The game is enjoyable that you'll learn the best part of that game," Guan Yu replied.

For years, Guan Ping has becoming the man he is, stronger and steadier than he was before. Not leaving a sloppiness of his big sword techniques since it carries the same weight as Guan Yu's Dragon Saber.

"I wonder if we'll win this fight without incident? Haven't seen Xing Cai in a while since all that training I've been working out with father for years. She may grow to be my wife, but if I died…" Guan Ping thought.

He looks up the night sky seeing the clouds covering all the stars, as the sign of another heavy raining day will start tomorrow. He can't see his star because it's covered with darkness surrounding it. Something bad is going to happen tomorrow and it's not the flood.

Meanwhile miles away from the war at Fan Castle, Xing Cai and the rest of reinforcements mount faster than 80 miles an hour. Zhang Fei doesn't get it, but he's still angry that the fact that Wu might intercept Guan Yu's victory by some kind of plot up their sleeves.

"Hurry, those dogs at Wu are aftering my brother!" Zhang Fei rallied.

"Hang on Guan Ping, we won't rest till we reach the battle. Please, you must live," Xing Cai thought.

At Jiang Ling, the gates are open and only troops wearing the color red are indeed the Wu army lead by Lu Meng and following him are his close adveseries with his successor Lu Xun next to him.

"Ah, Lord Lu Meng. You are here to discuss the negotiations of surrendering Jiang Ling, Wu Ling, and Ling Ling I presume?" Mi Feng asked.

"Yes, we don't want any trouble with a war between our forces. All we want is just for the best of the people of Jing I assure you," Lu Meng said.

"Lord Guan Yu isn't here, but if he took Xiang Yang then he'll agree to give Jiang Ling to Wu," Mi Fang said.

"Ah, well… That's an assumption. Anyway, thanks for your cooperation," Lu Meng said.

They both give a handshake, however some part of Mi Feng felt a little strange on Lu Meng's words. Why is he doing this? Lu Meng's troops soon leave the castle as all is going well. However, suddenly, Ma Liang and the rest of the ministers overheard the conversation going on.

"Mi Feng, what is the meaning of this?" Ma Liang questioned.

"I'm just doing what I can for the best of the people of Jing. Please do not stop me and Lord Guan Yu might agree with these terms," Mi Fang said.

"You are full of it, Mi Fang. We gave them acceptable terms of Jiang Xia, Chang Sha, and Gui Yang. Now why do you believe they will take their word with giving the rest of Jing Nan to them? Guan Yu isn't here, but you dare to betray us by luring him in a trap by Wu's plot to attack Guan Yu behind!" Ma Liang said.

"Wu isn't going to attack us. Once Guan Yu takes Xiang Yang, then all shall be fine," Mi Fang said.

"I'm reporting your treachery to Lord Liu Bei!" Ma Liang soon left the castle with those that don't want to surrender to Wu nor join Mi Feng's Coup de troupe.

Later at Fan Castle, the flooding of the castle begins and Cao Ren's troops are panicking. However, Xu Huang couldn't stand it anymore and decides to challenge Guan Yu in a duel in hope it will buy Wu time to reinforce them.

"Guan Yu, you are not what you claim to be, but lets settle this for old times sake!" Xu Huang shouted.

"Ah, Lord Xu Huang, finally, it's been a long time since I wanted to test your strength out with my blade," Guan Yu said.

"What happen to the Guan Yu who is honorable? You attack us with a flood attack, outnumbering our force by surrounding the castle, which takes time for me to break through your lines. Now I shall finish what I've started, my quest for strength!" The two men battled while Guan Ping and the others watch.

The duel went on for minutes as they continue exchanging strikes, but neither let their guard down. This is the chance that Xu Huang must prove himself as one of the five great generals. That incident with Zhao Yun did humilate him in Han Shui, but now he knows what must be done to redeem himself.

"If Xu Huang keep up with my father in strength then who knows which fighter will be the victory, but if he is just holding my father back to unleash all his power, then could this duel be…" Guan Ping suddenly heard drums beat and soldiers from behind their forces raiding their camps.

"Huh?" Guan Yu turns to see what he didn't expect that would happen. They are so close.

"What's wrong, Guan Yu? You fear to see that day when the God of War falls before the combined power of Wu and us?" Xu Huang strikes his Ax against the ground creating a huge geyser that knocks Guan Yu off incredibly.

"Father!" Guan Ping raced to get to his father. Guan Yu shruggled to get up, impressed by the hidden display of Huang's power. He has never seen Xu Huang like this before.

"Father, the Wu army has outnumbered us by flanking the rear, we can't fight them while our force is struck in confusion. We must retreat to Jiang Ling," Guan Ping said.

"No….I'm afraid they already got Jiang Ling, by someone closes to us as far as I know it…" Guan Yu said.

Just a few miles off Fan Castle, the reinforcements came right on time. Zhang Fei could not believe his eyes as the Wu force is flanking his brother's force by overrunning them.

"Quick men, attack with all our might, we must save Guan Yu," Zhang Fei shouted. They quickly raid the nearest row of Wu soldiers lead by Ma Zhong, and then charge at the main force to break with Guan Yu's unit.

"Lu Meng, you didn't tell me they would bring reinforcements right at the time we jointed with Cao Ren's force," Lu Xun said shocked. Lu Meng could only cuss himself. The plan is suppose to be perfect, but how did they manage to figure out that they'd attack Guan Yu from behind while they formed the alliance?

"We have no choice men, but to attack. Bring me Guan Yu's head is all that matters. Demoralize Guan Yu's reinforcements!" Lu Meng ordered.

"Heh, don't count on it, Lord Lu Meng, because you'll now witness the true power of our brotherly oath," Guan Yu charged at Lu Meng not knowing that Xu Huang is following him to have a two vs one battle.

"All units, charge!" Cao Ren ordered.

Guan Ping wanted to help his father battle Xu Huang and Lu Meng, but Cao Ren's main force is joining the battle raging on between all three forces. The war for Jing has just started with the odds evened.

"Guan Ping, you're safe," Xing Cai said.

"Xing Cai, wha...what are you doing here? The sakes are higher in this conflict that I couldn't see you getting involve in this," Guan Ping said.

"Just like it is. Saving you and your father from getting robbed by this terrible nightmare I've been having for nights. The longer I stayed at Zi Tong without you, the more I get worried. Besides you haven't reply my letter I send you," Xing Cai said.

"What letter? It supposes to arrive at Jiang Ling right? Well, we're betrayed," Guan Ping prepares to attack the incoming troops from Cao Ren as Xing Cai joined up with him.

Half of the troops who are struggling to escape the flooded castle flee to Xin Ye while the combined forces of the oath brother family are tearing the rest down. Wu soldiers are suffering heavier damage from Zhang Fei and already Ma Zhong and Pan Zhang fleed their lives with no point trying to stop the strength of a thousand men. Liao Hua been dueling with the Niu Jiu from Cao Ren's force, Zhou Cang fighting Jiang Qin of Lu Meng's force and the chaos collided.

Lu Xun is wondering if he can join in the battle, but the morale of Guan Yu's forces allied with Zhang Fei's is incredibly high as they're in to fight to the end depending on their most valuable goal of dethroning the Cao family from the imperial court without giving up. The plan is suppose to be perfect, but now it's spoiled.

"Young lord, our scouts report there's a unidentified navy approaching the west," A soldier reported.

"At a time like this! That is most unusual and our troops haven't stationed at Jiang Ling yet. We must retreat before it becomes a prolonged battle with Sea and land combat," Lu Xun said.

Lu Meng and Xu Huang are still fighting Guan Yu at the incredible odds of strength and mind versus an indestructible war machine. In Guan Yu's mind, he still amaze of Xu Huang's improving properties, but Lu Meng seems to be fighting out of style as if he is rushing himself. And so the counterattack move was planned to take Lu Meng out of the fight.

Guan Ping is dueling Cao Ren, but he is having trouble with the defense of this stonewall from Wei. Cao Ren's shield blocks anything Guan Ping throws at him with his sword, but that didn't stop him from continuing to raise himself into the level of where Cao Ren's abilites are at. Xing Cai keep any of the opposing force from aiding their commander by attacking them.

The battle soon stops when a loud voice was heard in thunderous roar, "ROAR BLUE DRAGON!" Lu Meng got himself carried by the winds of Guan Yu's true masou and the force has pushed Xu Huang feet away from the enormous attack.

"Dammit, why..why had my plan been backfired?" Lu Meng cursed.

Lu Xun hurried to help him up. As soon as Lu Meng put himself together there is one final plan he has up his sleeves, since Guan Yu used all his strength pulling off a stunt like that, this leaves the perfect opportunity to end the battle. With Guan Yu gone, Shu has no choice but to retreat.

"Lu Xun, you know what to do. Combine our power at maximum, this is the only plan I can turn the tide of the battle to our favor," Lu Meng said. Lu Xun nodded and they both prepare to execute a burning energy.

Guan Yu is breathen harder after taking out two men, but he wasted so much energy as aging is keeping up with him. When Guan Ping sense the energy coming from the two Lu's he quickly hurried to defend his father from a combined attack from Lu Meng and Lu Xun, but Cao Ren is blocking his way until Xing Cai joined the fight.

"Guan Ping, hurry!" She parried Cao Ren's buckler by each blows, but her defenses aren't as good as Cao Ren's and she'll be beaten badly if Guan Ping don't do something right quick.

Guan Yu kneeled down by his halberd thinking about the consequences of his alter ego, his error, and his…arrogance. The incoming fiery energy is approaching him leading to his death. Why must his death be for his reputation and leadership? Is this the intention of breaking the oath? Suddenly, the feedback snapped as he can sense the energy he never felt before and it's coming from his only son. The son he abandoned long since he was framed from attacking a corrupted official long time ago.

Guan Ping's masou has pushed back the 4 giant flaming energies of the tacticians right back at them in incredible wave motion stream.

"Ping…." Guan Yu turns at his son stunned by the changing look and attitude of Guan Ping.

All troops stopped by this amazing display of power. Zhang Fei who was busy bragging out Wu troops saw the whole thing before the though scared him to death. He thought his brother a goner for good, but thanks to the son that has grown to surpass the father in strength and power.

Cao Ren was going to finish off Xing Cai, but the blast coming from his east distracted him long enough for Xing Cai to fight back and knock him with her charge dash hard enough.

Cao Ren's troops are already vaporizing since the flood and the joint forces of Zhang Fei and Guan Yu's troops. The Alliance with Wu was only a one time offer because of a piece of land. But, his troops, his own force and pride had suffered long enough to get humiliated again by Wu's deception. Why did Cao Cao force him to help Wu when their soldiers are suffering much more damage than their allies?

"All units, retreat. Abandon Fan Castle! Abandon Xiang Yang!" Cao Ren ordered.

Man Chong, who was watching the outcome, thought it was predictable at first, but now totally humiliating by depending on another force's strength and not theirs. Its time they really take their loses from both Han Zhong and Xiang Yang.

"So this is the true power of the son of the God of War…" Man Chong whispered as he prepares his small troops to retreat with Cao Ren and the rest.

Wu forces are still waiting to either continue attacking despite their numbers is decreasing and demoralized. The generals helped the two tacticians up from nearly getting killed by that massive wave they never thought it would be that powerful.

"My lord, are you alright?" Jiang Qin asked.

"Damn it, how will I tell this to the lord? The plan isn't suppose to fail," Lu Meng urged.

"Meng, the reinforcements from the west are coming quick by the rivers. We must retreat to Jiang Xia before it becomes a combining water and land battle. We can't waste our troops while Wei will break ties with this alliance and attack us. Please, think about the saved of the people of Wu and not this personal vendetta between you and Guan Yu," Lu Xun said.

He doesn't want to disappoint Sun Quan for failing to secure Jing Nan and put Guan Yu out of commission. But, with Guan Yu still alive there is no way they can get Jing rather help them restore the Liu house or honor the alliance with Shu as they repay the debt they own from Chi Bi and protect their borders by further threat from Cao Cao.

"Men…retreat…" Lu Meng ordered. Pan Zhang cursed and turns at Zhang Fei, but Zhang Fei can only smile with a big cheese look of taunting.

"Come on, guys before more reinforcements come, we don't want to have to fight Shu in a full scale campaign," Lu Xun said.

They all left back to Jiang Xi leaving the remaining troops of Zhang Fei and Guan Yu in relieve.

"Ping!" Guan Yu raced to his son who is laying down on the ground.

"F..father, did I surpass you?" Guan Ping's voice weakened.

"And that you have, save your strength till we get some rest back in the main base. Liao Hua, you secure Xiang Yang with the rest of the officers till we get back tomorrow," Guan Yu ordered.

Guan Ping shruggled to get up, but he is starting to faint as Xing Cai come to help him up too.

"That is incredible, never seen such power untapped by this young man," Fu Tong said.

"Of course, he's Guan Yu's son," Zhang Nan elbowed.

"Lord Guan Yu, something tells me that we're being betrayed while our backs were flanked earlier. Do you think Wu had taken control of Jiang Ling?" Feng Xi said.

"Not yet, come on, we shall give our traitor a surprise welcome home," Guan Yu smirked.

Meanwhile at Jiang Ling, a soldier brings a letter to Mi Fang and when Mi Fang checks out the letter, he chuckled. It's for Guan Ping, from Xing Cai. Guan Ping might not survive nor the "great" Guan Yu. But, that will all change as someone shouted with the shocking news.

"It's Guan Yu, Guan Yu has returned!" a soldier said.

"….uh…" Mi Fang turns at Fu Shiren when he's just about to tear up the letter. The two traitors went to see the bad news of their lives and punishment.

Guan Yu and the rest are standing all together waiting for the gates to open and the faces of the two traitors shown. Guan Ping look at Xing Cai as he been looking at her all the time during their return.

"My star…" Guan Ping said.

Xing Cai covered his mouth with her hands.

"Shhh," Xing Cai smiled.

"Lord Mi Fang and Lord Fu Shiren, open up the gates you outrageous idiots!" Guan Yu roared.

The troops didn't expect Guan Yu's return to be a wrathful one as they quickly open the gates, but with no sign of Mi Fang and Fu Shiren being around. However, they can hear drums roll and the sign of Li Yan's navy arriving very late, but they caught the traitors who tried to escape the wrath of Guan Yu.

"Well well, look what we got ourselves here, brother! Shu's most wanted criminals of dishonor," Zhang Fei laughed.

"We..we welcome your return from the expedition at Xiang Yang, Lord…" Mi Fang said. Fu Shiren can be seen shuddering and wetting his pants.

"What is that you got on your hands? You better let me see that," Guan Yu takes the letter out of Mi Fang's hands and it's not what Guan Yu been looking for, however, he sighed and turns to his only begotten son.

"The letter is for me?" Guan Ping asked.

"Oh, I wrote you that letter, until now it's here and you must read it out for me," Xing Cai said.

Guan Ping open the letter and read it out. He soon turns at Xing Cai with a passionate smile.

"I love you," Guan Ping said.

"Eh? What is that letter suppose to be about?" Zhang Fei turns at his daughter with confused looks.

"Father, please, I'm not a kid anymore…" Xing Cai glared.

"Sheesh, what am I going to tell your mother about this and brother Liu Bei?" Zhang Fei smacked his head.

"I say you tell him, that your daughter will be marrying my son and only mine. And not the nephew of this rotting traitor right before my eyes," Guan Yu said.

"Lord Guan Yu, you're safe" Ma Liang and the rest appeared.

"Yes, if it wasn't for the help of my future daughter in law and my brother sending reinforcements during Lu Meng's trap. Will you do me a favor, Ma Liang, show this traitors to Lord Liu Bei. They are to be banished from their services…permently…" Guan Yu said.

"Nooo NOO!" Fu Shiren whined. Mi Fang can only look down upon himself in shame. They fall for Lu Meng's tricked diplomacy and didn't expect the result would reverse.

"Xiang Yang is ours! And the God of War lives!" Guan Yu rallied. All the men cried in joy except Guan Ping and Xing Cai looking at each other till they suddenly kissed.

"By the way, Xing Cai. What made you find out that Wu is going to attack us?" Guan Ping said.

"The nightmare….I couldn't get a good sleep thinking about you with those feelings of what will happen to you if I don't get these nightmares to end. So when a maiden told me of the rumors about Wu alliance with Cao Cao, I notice that something bad is going to happen and I told my father to bring some much needed troops before the time your force gets attacked from behind," Xing Cai said.

"Well, the nightmare is finally over. Thank you, Xing Cai," Guan Ping said.

The star is still bright as the battle of Fan Castle ended in Shu's favor.

"Come on, lets help yourself with something and think about rebuilding the alliance with Wu," Xing Cai said.

"Hmm, been a long time since I ate some of your cooking by your mother," Guan Ping smiled.

Next Pairing: Zhu Rong and Meng Huo


	9. Meng Huo and Zhu Rong

Romance of the DW Pairings

Meng Huo and Zhu Rong

* * *

Nan Zhong is the southern territory of Ba Shu and closes to the tropical rain forest regions in Southeast Asia. The humid is unusually to northerners, but graduately some get used to the terrain and those are Shu-han soldiers and traderfolks from that kingdom.

"Ugh…" Meng Huo is one such individual who is very skeptical of northerners, now he is having a tough solution due to the changes of Shu-Han's administration and the successor to the first emperor of Shu.

"Great King, you really want this turmoil to spread in our land? I mean, Shu has been great and supportive with us until now," King Dousi questioned.

"Continuing to depend on them by a weak ruler will embarrass our pride and representive in the near future," King Mulu argued.

"Hmm, what do you think Dailai Dongzhu?" All eyes are on the nanman advisor.

"It's not me to decision, my king," Dailai Dongzhu said.

"What worries me is how the new emperor supports us or what he thinks of us as their allies," Meng Huo said.

"You worry too much, big boy," Zhu Rong walks up to her husband.

"Yeah, such as being dependant on kid from Shu who is the new emperor," Meng Huo shook his head embarrassly.

"A child is now our superior?" Zhu Rong crosses her arms as she stand next to the great king who sits between his wife and the other nanman tribe kings on his right.

"That's what troubling us, my queen," Wu Tugu said.

"I can't think of anything to do, sit here and become that runt's servant or there has to be some other way to refrain this insult. I hear a lot about Shu's best warriors, but this Liu Chan, what is he capable of?" Meng Huo said.

Everyone remain silent until one man show up walking towards the group and bowed to Meng Huo's presence. With him are two other men who supported him.

"My liege, I wish to join your force and help conquer Shu while they're suffering turmoil beyond the imperial court," Yong Kai said.

"Ah, you are Yong Kai of Jian Nan. I'm grateful to have you join me, but why this sudden? We're still coming up a plan on how to defeat Shu, even thought we know their warriors well, but knew little how their new ruler fared," Meng Huo said.

"Liu Chan is weak and he has little confident on working council and military affairs. But, he is social, however let his personality get wasted by pleasures," Yong Kai said.

"Sounds like someone who just wasting his time…" Meng Huo sighed.

"But, isn't that what being a ruler is?" Zhu Rong chuckled.

"Aw, don't get me started on my way of killing time," Meng Huo muttered.

"I have set a large force from Jing Nan to support your independent," Yong Kai said.

"How large is it?" King Mulu asked.

"20,000" Gao Ding replied.

"Shu-Han will soon fall before the might of the Nanmans, they lost so much strength since Guan Yu had fallen and the turmoil after Yi Ling," Zhu Bao said.

"Great King, I say we shall rise this advantage by pledging our independent," King Dousi said.

"Brother, what are you waiting for? You've been talking about proving the northerners what we're made of and now this is our chance," Meng You said.

Meng Huo is still stuck with a tough decision to approve this advantage of rising to rebellion. All these opportunities sound favorable, but there is one problem; one problem that is bothering him too many times.

"I'll leave the final decision till the next day of our council. Uh, I want to think about this some more alone," Meng Huo left his throne with his head scratching in thought.

Everyone continue talking each other out in the ongoing solution. Zhu Rong went to follow her husband on talking it over.

Somewhere at the night of the tropical forest, Meng Huo thinks about the first time he saw the man who was an envoy to the late Shu Han emperor. There was no other man he feared except the presence of one individual.

"My lord, what is troubling you?" Zhu Rong asked.

"It's him…" Meng Huo turns to look at his rivaled wife.

"What about 'him'?" Zhu Rong rubbed his shoulder to make him comfortable.

"He's the only man I feared besides there is no one else that I fear than the presence of the divined one," Meng Huo said.

"Oooh, the divined one, I see. Well, he's a strategist, honey, not a warrior," Zhu Rong said.

"But, we don't have anyone like him in our force…" Meng Huo said and he hit his fist against the tree hard.

"But, do they have the strength like they had before Yi Ling?" Zhu Rong grinned.

"No…I feel sorry for Shu that way," Meng Huo sympathize.

"Well, why worry about one thing when you can deal with many other problems Shu is facing? Come on, be a dear, and lets go back inside to give our final decision," Zhu Rong dragged him back inside ignoring her husband's grumpy rants.

"I can't believe she's allowing me to go through this. Well, sorry Zhuge Liang, I can't help, but sympathize the problems going in your kingdom. However, there's no way that meddling brat could be my superior, so I'll challenge you," Meng Huo thought to himself.

At the meeting, he reveals his final decision to revolt Shu and begin expanding his force with the support of his lovely wife and the three former Shu generals and the minor kings of the south. Still, the thought troubled him on how to deal with Zhuge Liang.

"Are you still worrying about that guy?" Zhu Rong asked.

"Uh, well, I'm more worried about you, my queen. If anything happens to you, I swear I'll bring them obliteration!" Meng Huo said.

"Save it, I can take care of myself silly," Zhu Rong glared.

"Yeah yeah, don't bother crying my name for help just because you're a wo.." Meng Huo was cut by the attack of his wife's weapon.

"You dear underismate the goddess of fire?" Zhu Rong said.

"Hehehe, no babe, now lets go show those northerners what we're made of," Meng Huo said.

"That's what I want to here from a man," Zhu Rong smiled.

Love is two of a kind.

Final Pairing: Cao Pi and Zhen Ji


	10. Cao Pi and Zhen Ji

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/Rot3k. Koei Co licenses the games.

A/N: Phew, finally get the last chapter up after days of planning and hardship. This final chapter got a little inspiration from the movie Pavilion of Women. I think readers are going to hate me from this final chapter.

Romance of the DW Pairings

Cao Pi and Zhen Ji

* * *

Looking at the face of the people around the hall and at the courtyard, they all stare at her with serious looks. As something had happened earlier before she left to walk outside.

Lady Ren appears arguing with the crowd about Cao Pi's cruelty and his illegal ascension to the imperial throne. That was the same woman that Pi bashed years ago because she isn't pleasing him enough, not to mention, Ren grew up in the same hometown as the Wei emperor in Yan. Most of her comments are blaming Zhen Ji's presence for making such a man so ludicrous to have hurt her reputation.

All the bad deeds about the emperor is sadly true, but it didn't affect her marriage at all. Well at last alittle bit. At first, she thought Cao Pi was a kind and caring person, but that was then, her beauty had saved herself of joining with the Yuan family for execution at Ye. Now, Cao Pi went through numerous activities and all of them are either mediocre or not good at all. Well, it makes no different to how Yuan Xi fared before as You province's governor, just right after…so much past memories continue to haunt her.

Crime is very common in living at Wei. Since Pi didn't bother to handle the order leaving the job for officers to carry out the orders of lowering crime rate. Still her presence continues to see the faces of many watching her dissatisfied.

"Fine, I deserve to be treated with no favor. I let my husband do as he please to make the common folks lives a living hell. Just like Cao Zhi," Zhen Ji thought.

"Miss, I want to give you this rose just as a gift. Please take it and don't feel so hard on yourself just because of those rumors spreading around the capital," the man said.

"Thank you, kind sir. I will repay you with my respects," Zhen Ji bowed. However, the crowd soon looked harsh as she hurried to get back into the castle after a day walking out the courtyard and the town.

"So what is my dark prince charming up to this afternoon?" Zhen Ji said.

Cao Pi is sitting on his throne with the audience awaiting new orders from their imperial highness. After Guan Ling incident, he wants to think about recovering the humiliation on that previous battle by Sun Shao and Xu Sheng, but many had argue Cao Pi to make a memorial of Wei's most beloved commander Zhang Liao. Sima Yi is standing there making small mumbling next to his collegues Deng Ai and Hao Zhao.

"Cao Zhen, any news on the Shu army approaching Chang An?" Cao Pi asked.

"As the rumors of Zhao Yun's army movements told, we see no presence of the Shu army according to my spies. They may have returned to Han Zhong," Cao Zhen reported.

"Hm, I have long prepared to attack Shu and now they hesitate and retreated. Hahaha, I thought this Zhao Yun have the guts to lead his army to Chang An alone without Zhuge Liang," Cao Pi amused.

"I heard Zhuge Liang called off the march and ordered Zhao Yun's army back to Han Zhong," Sima Yi said.

"So, the attack was threat, however this Zhao Yun knew well that he could not stand a chance against me without Zhuge Liang," Cao Pi laughed.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, imperial highness," Huang Quan shrugged. He had just assigned himself in Wei's service, however like Xu Shu, he did nothing for the Cao family than just listen to their amount of arrogance.

"Though, I never bother asking you your opinion, admiral. Meng Da is stationed at Shang Yong, so we will crush Shu anytime, just as long as they knew there is nothing they can do to stop me from their half strengthen selves after Yi Ling," Cao Pi said.

"The Mengs are leading a rebellion against Liu Chan, so we don't have to fight," Guo Huai said.

"No, but I would love for Meng Huo to crush Shu, not only that , but also join my ranks. The Anti-Shu campaign is still going on," Cao Pi said.

"But, can we trust them, your imperial highness?" Cao Zhen was concerned of the alliance with the southern tribes who are so far away from their borders.

"Why trust the savages, my lord? They're not going to succeed against Zhuge Liang," Sima Yi said.

"Tell that to our Qiang allies genius," Cao Zhen said.

"Enough, both of you, I make the predictions here, understand?" Cao Pi argued.

The two men bowed in apology of their ridicule. Sima Yi and Cao Zhen don't get along very well considering how their talents go by. Soon, Lady Zhen appears heading towards the throne standing next to the Wei emperor.

"Good afternoon, my lord," Zhen Ji bowed.

"I've heard you put quite a show around the common folks," Cao Pi said.

"Lady Yan was there…" Zhen Ji revealed.

"And she's still going on and on about me bashing her? Why don't that tramp just fine another guy to bother with…" Cao Pi laughed.

"Women…" Cao Zhen groaned.

"One of the official drew a picture of your recent activities in Guan Ling," Zhen Ji continued.

"Well, I'm not interest in seeing it. You know as well as I do that Guan Ling was fluke," Cao Pi said.

"Liu Xie's former ministers are there also," Zhen Ji goes on.

"Not even going to comment on that. What do they want now? Serve me? They'll leave themselves jobless if they continue mourning a dying dynasty. What's done is done. I want to announce everyone who is still mourning the departure of the Han dynasty…." Cao Pi stood up off his chair.

Everyone from able ministers, tax collectors, royal guards captains and generals stood to look at their lord's official statement of congress.

"Stop living the past and face the facts of the future! Wei is here to stay, serve me or serve the dirt! Anyone who wants to resist me for a coup will be infested with my pleasure of toying your lives! I am the emperor and only one and worthy above all. And those who I control are children to me as myself I am your father and son of heaven!" Cao Pi said.

Everyone remain silence and they understood their position and responsibilities of the Wei house and Cao authority. Sima Yi isn't surprised of the lord's speech, he'll best live long enough to make himself clear or it'll be too late to realize who dares to oppose him.

"You all are dismissed…" Cao Pi returns to his sit and thinks about what is going to happen. The more annoyance he hears, the more his wrath upon innocence beckons.

"Zhang Hu is weeping hard for the lost of his father. Do you care to give the people and Zhang Hu's condolences to Zhang Liao," Zhen Ji advised.

"Why do people even sympathize Zhang Liao and not me? I was robbed at Guan Ling and could have won that battle if it wasn't for those childish tricks from a son of a reckless dead ruler like Sun Ce," Cao Pi argued.

"You want my opinion on Guan Ling? Your own leadership lead Wei's defeat and Zhang Liao saved your live. It's the only thing left he can repay you before he died," Zhen Ji criticized.

"So, you…you blame me for Zhang Liao's death? What an impossible woman!" Cao Pi laughed.

"…." Zhen Ji look down upon herself failing to reason her husband on the great general's love from the people of Wei.

"Don't get me wrong, I envy Zhang Liao and will pay my respects to him tomorrow," Cao Pi said.

"So you will carry out a memorial tomorrow, right?" Zhen Ji assumed.

"Of course, the memorial going to be tomorrow and after that…" Cao Pi puts his hand on his wife's chin.

"Can you do the people a favor for your deeds as their royal highness? Just say, Zhang Liao is your favorite officer," Zhen Ji begged.

"My favorite officer? I don't even have one to begin with, just be happy that I'm appointing the memorial," Cao Pi said.

"But…" Zhen Ji tried to protest.

"It is the word of the emperor…even a wife must act accord to my decisions," Cao Pi finally change his attitude to the famous cold stared dark prince.

Zhen Ji has no objections and she bowed to one who is superior to her, even women. No, she didn't fear this, but feared of their love for each other is falling apart fast. She didn't love him like a perfect husband, but a friend, a bad friend.

Later the next day at Luo Yang, Zhang Liao's memorial is taking place and thousands of people and those who spectulate the fledging dragon's strength at Shou Chun all give their deepest respects paid. By the near need of the memorial…

"I promote Zhang Liao the title posthumous….Forthright Lord," Cao Pi announced.

"…." Zhang Hu stood shocked while he stopped weeping the lost of his hero and turns to one that could have been with fiery anger stare..

"My lord…" Man Chong turns at his imperial highness in shock the same, as are all the other Wei veterans.

"So...that's how you feel…" Zhang Hu began.

"Hu, let it go," Yue Chen tried to calm his sworn brother down.

"After all these years of service, you see nothing more in my father than just a mere general, a peasant!" Zhang Hu's fury ignited.

"Hu!" Yue Chen keep Zhang Hu back from trying to get things out of hand.

"You see this, your so called imperial highness? This…this is the cause worth dying for! And he deserves better!" Zhang Hu said.

"My lord…change the title," Man Chong advised.

"…." Cao Pi is just watching the loud mouth of a common officer's complains with no intention of changing the title.

"He's best friends with your father! He's a leader of the five great generals of Wei! He was the Hero of Hei Fei!" Zhang Hu was removed from his presence dragged by Yue Chen and the proud vassals of Zhang Liao from Shou Chun. "Tell him, Xu Huang, tell him that my father deserves better!"

Xu Huang could only watch as small tears came down his face. All the people who attend the memorial felt sympathize by the son's feelings, but they dare not to protest the emperor's voice.

"My father saved your worthless life my looord," Zhang Hu's voice echoed out of the crowd.

"This young man's tongue is inappropriate your imperial highness. Shall I sentence his punishment?" Wang Lang asked.

"……" Cao Pi is still looking at those who dislike his choices; it won't matter anymore because that's final.

"It appears my respects has been pay due. Lets get back to the castle now," Cao Pi ordered. Before he go, he takes out Zhang Liao's Celestial Blade or Blue Wyvern as it called and place it next to the Fledging Dragon's grave.

Back in the castle, it's more of the same annoyance Cao Pi is hearing from the ministers and his right hand Cao Zhen.

"Riots, protesters, thievery, all are the problems occurred in this kingdom," Xun Chen said.

"And why should I care? Those people are civil disobedient and stupid that couldn't live the life I made for this dynasty. Please, is there any news that interest me?" Cao Pi said.

"My lord, the former Han emperor, Liu Xiu has a proposal for you with a gift of three most beautiful women today," Wang Lang said.

"Oh really! Now that's something I want to hear, send the envoy," Cao Pi ordered.

Zhen Ji overheard the news, but this is the feeling that started to tremble the imperial court and her life. She met Lady Guo, Li and Yi. However, she soon left the audience earlier not knowing that her son Rui is with Cao Pi. It's no longer a happy family from her point of view.

"He thinks I'm going to be acquaintance with those women, never. Why did he push himself down to this level and not support the people of Wei?" Zhen Ji thought.

"My lady, wait. Why don't you stay alittle longer with us? I know it's hard to accept this, but we are living in nobility. Please don't make this any more difficult between us and the lord," Zhang He said.

"No, I think it's over with. There is so much I have to do at Ye, please excuse me, Juniyi," Zhen Ji said.

"Lord Cao Pi knows about your affair with Cao Zhi," Zhang He revealed.

"Zhang He, lets keep this between us, Cao Zhi loves me, but it's a mutual relationship. I sympathize him as my husband tried to make his life miserable. This isn't something I'm paying him back," Zhen Ji explained.

"Uh huh…" Zhang He thinks about it.

"Argh I'm having a headache, good night Lord Zhang He," Zhen Ji bowed.

"Are you sure you're alright, my lady?" Zhang He look worried of his best friend.

"I'm fine, tell the lord that I'll escort myself back to Ye," Zhen Ji ordered.

"Will do…" Zhang He bowed.

He did so and Zhen Ji went outside to await her carriage. Tonight was heretic, she lost communication with her husband, and the people continue to disfavor her. The twenty years of marriage was about to fall. Though, she would have stop worrying about dying in the beginning and just die for a good reason to avoid having her life turned into this direction. Sure, life is so unpredictable at times. Love can be unpredictable and imperfect.

"My lady, your imperial highness want you back into the castle at once. It's important," a guardsman said.

"Sigh…" Zhen Ji returned to the imperial hall. There she sees many people gazing at her and Zhang He is looking at her sad muttering an apology.

"At your presence, my lord," Zhen Ji bowed.

"Alright, since everyone is here. I will like to make an announcement. The education officials will be working with me on my latest work Perception of an Emperor. This news masterpiece which novelize the will of the heavens," Cao Pi said.

"Perception…." Zhen Ji rolleyed.

Everyone applause, but Zhen Ji just glares at her husband as if something hit him on the head. Perception of an emperor; is he already aware of the bad deeds he run into? It's about time she make her move.

"Bravo, my husband! Truly you are one and supreme to the will of the heavens. If I may be so please to tell everyone about our lords darkest and deepest secrets!" Zhen Ji began.

"What…what is she talking about?" Guo Huai whispered to Liang Xi.

"Our lord is the most cruelest, cowardly, superstitious, and disgusting noble ass!" Zhen Ji shouted. "What acts did we see in him on his ascension as an emperor!"

"No…Lady Zhen, don't…." Zhang He whispered.

"Yeah, he gave Zhang Liao a crappy posthumous title. Never accepting any petitions from the people because they're being civil disobedient, put his own brother through hardships, I swear that man doesn't learn a single thing about brotherhood!" Zhen Ji said.

Zhang He smacks his head in embarrassment. She's really going at it with the emperor. No woman in this court would ever dare question the emperor's authority.

"Well, look what we have here. Three little cute kittens, sitting right there when I, the great cheetah waiting to scratch their backs. What accomplishments have you three done that no other woman couldn't?" Zhen Ji asked the three newly wives of Cao Pi. They didn't answer anything, but just stare at her coldly, Lady Guo is most furious of the lady's attitude.

"I see, you please your men better than myself. Well, stud, they're a waste of effort to our kingdom's reputation," Zhen Ji mocked.

"……" Cao Pi almost ignored everything she said.

"What is wrong with me? Am I the cause of Wei's reputation? I love those people and only I understand the meaning of the word love. You, your imperial highness, lacks such knowledge that put my position as your wife in shame," Zhen Ji argued.

Everyone remain silent and put their attention to the Wei ruler. He's still not saying anything, rather mutter the words "Why did she even bother?"

"Let us sovereign the moment, our lord sparred my life in favor of marrying him. Even thought, he was going to kill me. My looks and all are the reason why I was brought to the Cao Family. Now see those three women right before your eyes? They were brought the same thing how our lord's motivation is," Zhen Ji said.

"Woman, you're crazy…." Hua Xin said.

"I am crazy! Because I'm married to a guy possessed of bad deeds! Wants nothing more than to please himself. Wei is all about you and not the heros who worked hard to have founded the kingdom with your most heroic father, Cao Cao, the true Emperor of Wei!" Zhen criticized.

Half of the crowd mumur and agreed. She nod and smirk at her dark prince charming. Then continue the debate against her soon to be ex husband.

"Now, you want to know his secrets? My husband never brushes his teeth. And everyday I've been getting bad gingervittis…" Zhen Ji groaned.

Sima Yi, Deng Ai, and Hao Zhao spit their drinks trying not to laugh in front of the lord, with whispered words of damn.

"Is that true?" Xu Huang whispered to Zhang He. Zhang He just didn't say a word.

"Yes, you see, I'm suffering illness and don't know long I'll be getting better. You see, my husband has the worst kisses a woman ever taste. You three should do well to remember that," Zhen Ji said.

"My lord, that wrench is crazy. All she is telling are lies!" Lady Guo protested.

"If I'm lying, may I ask how much you know little about Pi Pi," Zhen Ji grinned.

"Ji…." Cao Pi warned.

"All I know is that you are the wrong wife for him. You make him look miserable by making it hard for yourself to accept his majesty's word!" Lady Guo said.

"What word? Like the infamous catch phrase he said to me when I was in bed with him, Let your petals bloom beneath me!' That means, 'I'm superior to you woman!'" Zhen Ji corrected.

"Ji….." Cao Pi again trying to stop her.

"How about we have a judge of our cup size? Look at mines and look at yours. Oh, I felt sorry for you Lady Guo, because no way you could possibly be rivaled to my weapons of love," Zhen Ji mocked.

"Ji…." Cao Pi getting irritated by the nonsense.

"Oh, one more thing, he never promote me as his empress, yet begging for my counsel at times I take advantage of his horrible indecisive and I act mean like him sometimes, if it can make that spoiled brat happy," Zhen Ji sighed.

"ZHEN JI!" Cao Pi finally erupt his wrath upon the impossible woman.

"Yes, my lord? What? Do you want another score with me in your filthy presence? How about some nature sex? It's famous for our Chinese heritage. Those are the perception of an emperor," Zhen Ji smiled.

"Get out…." Cao Pi ordered.

"My word…" Xin Pi shocked.

"Excuse me?" Zhen Ji changed her tone back to normal.

"Get out…." Cao Pi's voice rose.

"Oh yes, get out. You might think I'm just playing with you. Hahahaha," Zhen Ji laughed. But nobody is laughing with her.

"I said get the hell out of my house!" Cao Pi wrathfully ordered her.

"Oh, so it's finally over between us. Then I shall take my leave back to Ye. You know, why do I even bother?" Zhen Ji assumed. She heads back outside and entered her carriage. Her tears started to drop, as the road to Ye is a long, but mournful one.

As the whole crowd that were gathered in the audience await for their ruler's next orders, he sat back in his chair angry and disappointed of the rude awaken upon his court. Lady Guo went to comfort him, but he didn't respond, however, Guo's hands felt peaceful to him.

Everyone left the hall back to his or her quarters while Lady Guo went to see her father. She is about to plot something in order to get the impossible woman out of the Wei emperor's life for good.

"Father, I think you're going to like this. The emperor and his wife's relationship are crumbling. If I make this chance to completely wipe her existence off the face of this kingdom, he'll promote me Empress of Wei," Lady Guo said.

"Sounds like a golden opportunity my dear, proceed the plan," her father said.

And she did so first by ordering a few men to carry out her scheme. First she have one man send to Ye in order to seek inside Zhen Ji's room with the dagger planted next to her bed. Later, one tried to poison a cup of drink for the emperor's next banquet. The rest of the men begin to prepare carry out the final plan of Lady Guo's scheme. Once the whole plan is set, it is already two days and she decide to head for the emperor's bedroom to awake him.

"My lord, how is your sleep? Hope you're not getting any more nightmares about your wife, but I have an urgent matter I must speak with you," Lady Guo said.

"Huh, what is it that's troubling you?" Cao Pi said.

"Actually, it's something that will trouble you, my lord. Someone plotting to assassinate you and I am here to lead you to that person responsible for it," Lady Guo said.

"Who dares to assassinate me! Bring me this pest at once!" Cao Pi ordered.

Zhen Ji hadn't sleep for the entire night after the incident and she is still outside the courtyard blowing her flute for hours. She suddenly stops when a group of men came to her presence.

"My lady, you are ordered to be escort to Luo Yang. The Emperor wants you intermediately," the officer said.

"What's going on?" The officers are dragging Zhen Ji like she's being accused of something.

"Sir, I found the weapon laying on her room," the other officer reported.

"What…I never have anything hidden in my room. What did I do wrong?" Zhen Ji asked.

"My lady you are accused of a plot to assassinate the imperial highness," the leading officer stated.

"No…I swear I didn't think of such a thing!" Zhen Ji said.

"But, the weapon was on your bed, is there any explanation about that?" the officer questioned.

"I never plotted on harming the lord, but if the dagger was on my room, then perhaps I'm protecting myself from robbers," Zhen Ji explained.

"Well, we'll see about that from our lord's response, come along with us, my lady," they escort her to the capital. She leaves nothing, but her flute she keeps with her on the way there.

The solution in the capital is a lot worst than in Ye, the people are all staring at her and are her closes friends. When she meets face to face with the dark prince, there's going to be hell to pay.

"Zhen Ji, what is the meaning of this!" Cao Pi said.

"My lord, please let me explain. I never plotted to assassinate you. Although, I dreamt of it, but never wanted to do such a thing," Zhen Ji said.

"You're brave woman, stupid, but brave to come out with such honest explanation. So the weapon laying on your bed is just self defense, right?" Cao Pi assumed. And Zhen Ji nodded as she turns face to face with the wicked young woman, Lady Guo.

"I knew you're behind this, Lady Guo. Is it jealousy that made you plot to plant that dagger in my room?" Zhen Ji asked.

"What nonsense, you know I never think such things of harming the lord, besides I care about him, while you just rouse your mouth at him disrespectfully," Lady Guo said.

"Enough, both of you," Cao Pi said as he continued, "I will think about what to do with you, in the meantime, you will be sent to the room till I order you back here."

Zhen Ji went to the room under house arrest. After a few hours, the officers opened the door to escort her back to Cao Pi.

"My lady, the lord wants you," the officer said.

"Great, more crap just to make me puke," Zhen Ji thought.

At the banquet, Cao Pi's anger is still seen holding the cup filled with wine. The ministers had joined him in this banquet, even Lady Guo again.

"Enjoying your pleasure, I see," Zhen Ji said.

"What is more pleasurable than…poisoning my drink!" Cao Pi shouted.

"Oh boy, keep it up. You're starting to get on my nerves now, Zihuan. You know I never do such a thing at you. I am a virtuous woman at heart and not a spoiled rich brat like you with that truly wicked woman next to you who is trying to make me look like I am evil with such a bad reputation," Zhen Ji sighed.

"….." Cao Pi grunted.

"Just stop acting innocent wrench and confess!" Lady Guo argued.

"I confess…that you are the most wicked, evil, bad seeded version of me. I'll never have that portrayal like you, Lady Guo. Just get on with my execution. I'm no longer afraid to die. And should of died before you took me as your wife, Cao Pi," Zhen Ji said.

"Guards, get this pest out of my sight…" Cao Pi sighed.

"Mother!" Cao Rui arrived.

"Honey, I leave it all to you. Mother is no longer staying in this world. Be good," Zhen Ji said.

"Mother!" Cao Rui tried to stop them from taking his mother away, but Cao Pi stopped him.

"I pray you have good fortune, my lord! That woman is your perfect match in hell!" Zhen Ji echoed.

Those were her last words until the emperor has order her execution by sentencing her suicide at the river by the cliffs tomorrow. She spends her last hours in the room thinking about what happened and what is going to happen. She begins to write a letter to Cao Pi before tomorrow's execution.

By the morning on the next day, the letter was placed at the table until the guards begin to lead her outside. She seen the people sadden by her early death and believe she is innocent.

Now she is at the cliffs near the river waiting to take her fall, but she stand still and turns face to face with the two officers watching.

"Take the fall!" The first officer ordered.

Zhen Ji keep a few inches back and carefully not trip herself or her plan of escape won't come to fruition.

"One woman dead, the whole kingdom falls…" Zhen Ji thought. She then jump until an errie silent lead the two men to see if she took the suicide. They search the edges of the cliffs, then hurried down to the river in search of her body. However, to their expectations, her body can be found anywhere near the site. Could she have survived?

Back in the castle…

"What do you mean she disappear? She probably was dragged miles away from there. Keep searching," Cao Pi ordered. He went to the room where he once send Zhen Ji to and found the letter left on the table. He reads it.

Outside the castle at a darken night…

Lady Guo is not too happy about the news of Zhen Ji's sudden disappearance from the execution. However, she's gone and will never see her face in front of the emperor. Soon she'll be the empress and bear his child. However, she's been hearing famine voices on her walk back inside the castle that struck her in fear.

Beyond the winds…

Two people were on their horse and one of the spoke to the other.

"My Lady, are you sure you can make it to Han Zhong alone without me? The journey may be difficult, but once you reach to Han Zhong, there is a checkpoint where the Shu soldiers inspect visitors," Xu Shu said.

"Don't worry, I'll make it there. And thank you for supporting me all this way, Master Xu Shu. Can you do me a favor, give this flute to Cao Zhi, it may come in handy to protect him as it protects my life, please?" Zhen Ji said.

"I will, Madam and what of Lord Zhang He?" Xu Shu questioned.

"I'll meet him in the battlefield soon. Farewell, master," Zhen Ji waved and rode quietly through the deserted winds to Yizhou. At least, she won her freedom.

Meanwhile, Cao Pi is still reading the letter like many times he did sitting on this throne next to Lady Guo now Empress. Everyone is silent toward the demise of the living goddess of river luo. Her words on the letter continue to doom the emperor and the fate of the kingdom of Wei.

_Cao Pi,_

_When you read this letter, don't bother giving me a memorial for my demise. For several years of our marriage I come to realize from your point of view that the earliest dynasties the perpetuation of sacrifices to the state and handing down of blessings to descendants were all due to empress and consorts. For this reason, you must carefully select such women in order to promote moral education in the palace. Now that you have assumed the imperial throne, you really should raise and promote a worthy and good woman to manage the Six Palaces. I consider myself ignorant and lowly, not equal to the offerings of grain-filled vessels_

_I assure you that my demise will put a end to this nuisance. You Cao Pi will soon seal your own fate and the kingdom of Wei being the evil kingdom whom your bad deeds has cause a major influence with the officials and consorts alike and people like Lady Guo. You are too close mind to see the true in your people._

_My final words are there is one person, and only one person I knew best who is alot better than you are. You will not defeat this person because the heavens favor him and I favor him more since my childhood. But, we were always apart because of people like you. Farewell..._

Cao Pi wrathfully sends troops to search for Zhen Ji's body, but when they return, there is no evidence. He ordered Zhang He, Xu Huang, Cao Zhen, and Xiahou Ba to search near Shu borders, but border guards ambushed them with the newly invented arbalets. Hearing from his spies that the Shu army technology has advanced above Wei/Wu's standards, it enraged him. He uses up all his funds for nothing to support the needs of the people and the military. By the year, 226 after a whole year in searching for Zhen Ji's body, he loss his way of humanity and commit suicide. Her disappearance has greatly affected the entire court leaving the duties of the kingdom to their son Cao Rui.

Fin


End file.
